The X6's Surprise
by Gamegirl452
Summary: What if not all of the X6's were not orginals? Then what would they be? Where do they come from? And what will it do to the X5's who find out? I would tell you the pairings but okay i give up it's MA Only second writing so please R&R COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One: Running

Title: The X6's surprise  
  
Author: Gamegirl 452  
  
Pairings: Max/Alec I would tell you the rest of them but that would spoil my fun!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for violence, swearing and sexual content that comes later).  
  
Summary: What if not all of the X6's were not originals? Then what would they be? Where do they come from? And what will it do to the X5's who find out?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this I would be writing the scripts for the fourth series because by now that's what we would be on because I would have never taken off air. I would have put Max and Alec together a looooooong time ago. Alec would have had a much bigger role in the second series. Alec would now be in my house instead of off somewhere.  
  
But I don't own them James Cameron, Fox and the rest of those lot do. Shame.  
  
A/N: This is only my second fan fiction ever so please read and review and please be gentle.  
  
She was running, faster and faster, for what seemed like hours on end. She couldn't stop running and nothing she did could make her slow down. For days she kept running, away from her 'home', away from everything she knew. Hours turned into days and days turned into weeks, and she kept on running only stopping a few hours at a time to eat and sleep. She had to find somebody, somebody she only had seen in pictures taken when they were only 11 years old. She had to find them because they was now her only link to everything she had ever known. X6-473 needed to find them so she could finally get the answers that she was looking for.  
  
A/N: Sorry this was such a short chapter but I needed to set the scene. This is only my second writing so please R&R. 


	2. Chapter Two: Asking Alec

Title: The X6's surprise  
  
Author: Gamegirl 452  
  
Pairings: Max/Alec I would tell you the rest of them but that would spoil my fun!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for violence, swearing and sexual content that comes later).  
  
Summary: What if not all of the X6's were not originals? Then what would they be? Where do they come from? And what will it do to the X5's who find out?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this I would be writing the scripts for the fourth series because by now that's what we would be on because I would have never taken off air. I would have put Max and Alec together a looooooong time ago. Alec would have had a much bigger role in the second series. Alec would now be in my house instead of off somewhere.  
  
But I don't own them James Cameron, Fox and the rest of those lot do. Shame.  
  
A/N: This is only my second fan fiction ever so please read and review and please be gentle.  
  
A/N2: Okay, okay. This is totally an AU fan fiction. In this Max doesn't have the virus, but her and Logan haven't really got it on they are just at the third date stage if that makes any sense. Anyway, some people who were killed weren't, Zack isn't a robot. He never shot himself in AJBAC because Max was never shot but they both were still captured. Ben and Eva are still dead though. All the rest are alive. Alec and Max are now 'friends', like they were at the end of 'She Ain't Heavy'. Oh, and Max has now found Jondy and speaks to her at least twice a week. Max still lives with Original Cindy but she doesn't go home much now, she normally is at either Logan's going over some new plan or mission or at Alec's well, not at Alec's but with him in the gym down the street. Alec is friendly with the owner and he lets them train after hours. After getting into a fight Max thought she needed to do some training so three nights a week Max goes to the gym with Alec who teaches her the things she missed out on after her escape from Manticore, then they crash at Alec's for a couple of hours before they have to go to work.  
  
I hope all that hasn't confused you. If it has read on anyway, you should get the hang of it. Peace. Out.  
  
"Hey Alec" Max called out as she came closer to the boxes Normal called lockers.  
  
As she walked round the corner Max saw Alec getting his bag out of his locker. He was dressed in his normal get-up, black combats, black tee shirt and black combat boots.  
  
Max was dressed in exactly the same attire as Alec was but in the female version.  
  
Alec suddenly shut his locker and stared right at Max.  
  
"What's up Max?" he asked as he plastered his trademark smirk on his face.  
  
Max gave Alec her own sickly sweet smile back, "What you doing tonight?" she asked, knowing full well what Alec would think of her question, he really had to get his mind out of the gutter once in a while.  
  
"Apart from a couple of very nice girls that can be arranged for another night nothing Max, I'm all yours." Alec told her. Max visibly paled at this thought, but she composed herself and carried on. 'This wasn't for her, it needed to be done, it's to save lives' she kept repeating to herself, 'I wish I could hurt him right now' Max thought.  
  
"I need you to help me with a job tonight." She told him trying not to look at him directly.  
  
"What was that Max I didn't quite get it something about you needing me?" Alec questioned loud enough so that half of Jam Pony could hear him. Some people stopped and stared but most people carried on as normal. It was common for people to hear this on a weekday morning.  
  
"Shut up Alec, it's an E.O. job but if can't do it then I'll find somebody else who is brave enough to do it." She told him and started to walk away.  
  
Alec watched her walk away, 'damn, she always knew how to get to him'.  
  
Alec ran up behind her, "Okay, okay you hooked me into it, just give the time, place, basic details and we'll sort the rest out when we get there." Alec told her with a serious face and then started to smirk, "or do you just want to meet me in a dark, seclude alley were you can have your way with me Max?" he asked.  
  
Max hit him hard in the stomach, Alec visibly paled not by much but enough for Max to notice. 'Good' she thought, 'that teaching should last him about 5 minutes'  
  
"Just be at Logan's apartment at nine okay." Max called out and with that she picked up her packages and went to meet OC who was standing outside waiting for her. 


	3. Chapter Three: Planning

Title: The X6's surprise  
  
Author: Gamegirl 452  
  
Pairings: Max/Alec I would tell you the rest of them but that would spoil my fun!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for violence, swearing and sexual content that comes later).  
  
Summary: What if not all of the X6's were not originals? Then what would they be? Where do they come from? And what will it do to the X5's who find out?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this I would be writing the scripts for the fourth series because by now that's what we would be on because I would have never taken off air. I would have put Max and Alec together a looooooong time ago. Alec would have had a much bigger role in the second series. Alec would now be in my house instead of off somewhere.  
  
But I don't own them James Cameron, Fox and the rest of those lot do. Shame.  
  
A/N: This is only my second fan fiction ever so please read and review and please be gentle.  
  
Logan's Apartment.  
  
Logan is sat in front of his computer getting the last little details ready for the job Max and Alec were pulling off for him tonight. 'That's if Alec ever gets here' Logan thought, he didn't mind Alec it was just he was so irresponsible it was unreal.  
  
Max was sat in the lounge area on the sofa watching a pre-pulse TV show, Charmed, it was about these three sisters who fight evil with their powers.  
  
Normally Max would have liked this sort of show but she was too edgy about tonight, because they were breaking into Healthcorp, the multi-billion dollar company who was one of the biggest secret backers off Manticore. They knew all about Max and Alec and all the rest of them because they owned their DNA, it was stupid but true.  
  
Anyway, the job tonight consisted of breaking in getting the files and getting out. This shouldn't be too difficult but the reason why Max couldn't do it on her own was because Healthcorp knew about transgenics they had anti-transgenic systems in place and Max needed somebody else inside as well as Logan on the outside to help her through this.  
  
Max looked at the clock on the coffee table in front of her, it said 9:04, and Alec was 4 minutes late. She couldn't believe that she had asked Alec to come along and not somebody else, of all the people she could have picked, but Max knew in her heart that she had chosen Alec because under that mask there was a good solider who knew how to do his job very well and that he wouldn't let her down. 'Plus as well', she thought, 'with Alec along I have more chance of kicking some ass tonight'. 


	4. Chapter Four: Enter Alec

Title: The X6's surprise  
  
Author: Gamegirl 452  
  
Pairings: Max/Alec I would tell you the rest of them but that would spoil my fun!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for violence, swearing and sexual content that comes later).  
  
Summary: What if not all of the X6's were not originals? Then what would they be? Where do they come from? And what will it do to the X5's who find out?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this I would be writing the scripts for the fourth series because by now that's what we would be on because I would have never taken off air. I would have put Max and Alec together a looooooong time ago. Alec would have had a much bigger role in the second series. Alec would now be in my house instead of off somewhere.  
  
But I don't own them James Cameron, Fox and the rest of those lot do. Shame.  
  
A/N: This is only my second fan fiction ever so please read and review and please be gentle.  
  
Alec walked into the apartment from the balcony he was late. He couldn't believe it; he had thrown away another chance to show Max that he wasn't a screw up. It wasn't his fault anyway.  
  
Alec was jarred out of his thoughts by Max, "Where the hell have you been." Max shouted at him.  
  
"Sorry I'm late okay. I had something I had to take care of." Alec told Max, he was in no mood to offer an explanation especially in front of Mr high and mighty Eyes Only.  
  
"I." Max started but was cut off by Logan,  
  
"Guy's we don't have time for this right now, we're already behind schedule thanks to somebody but now's not the time." He looked at Max then at Alec, both of who had gone into silence. "Right, come over here I think I've found something that might help you a little." Logan told them as the wheeled himself over to his computer and started typing.  
  
Alec and Max came up behind him, Max put her right hand on Logan's shoulder and lowered her head to his shoulder so she could see the computer screen better. On it there was the blue prints of the building that they were raiding tonight.  
  
Both Max and Alec took a good look at the screen and put the plans to memory, they would need to be very familiar with the layout in case they got into any trouble, which knowing their luck they would.  
  
"Alright, this took me hours to get, they've got some of the best security systems going at the moment. I finally managed to get through it and came up with the plans," Logan told them,  
  
"Couldn't you have got them through the government system which is a lot less guarded?" Alec asked.  
  
"Yeah, I could have but then I wouldn't have gotten these plans." Logan told him and started to press keys on the keyboard, after a few seconds another set of plans came up on the screen, they were still the building plans but they had weird symbols all over them.  
  
Max and Alec stared at the map for a few minutes taking everything in, and then Logan turned round in his wheelchair to face Max and Alec,  
  
"Guys, there are several symbols on here, the first ones mean, dual guards, the second means they are armed with low level ammo, the third means high level ammo, that one over there" he said pointing to an oddly shaped symbol "means they are armed with taster guns." Max and Alec looked at each other and back at Logan, he hadn't finished.  
  
"Also, there are detectors through out the building, if anything moves faster than a certain speed the alarms will be set off, if something is able to jump further than the average human over the weight sensitive floor then the alarms are set off." Logan looked at the pair of them; he looked like he was going to give them some really bad news.  
  
"Also, there are detectors throughout the building that detect body heat. As you know X series have a three point higher body temperature than normal humans which makes them easily stand out, which is why Healthcorp have the highest number of employees taking sick days than any other company in Seattle. They can't afford for the alarms to be set off by somebody who has a cold." Logan told them.  
  
"No offence Logan" Alec told him as he stood up to his full height "but, it's not something that we can do much about so how are we going to pull this off, wouldn't it be easier for an ordinary human to do it. I mean, they are all set up to try and take transgenics out so it kinder like takes our advantage away." Alec told Logan, the more he was told about this and the more he thought about it the more he didn't like this job, not one little bit.  
  
Alec looked at Max who had been quiet the whole way through Logan's speech about the building, which was impossible to break into.  
  
Max walked over to the window with her arms wrapped around herself; Alec and Logan just watched her not knowing what she was going to do.  
  
Suddenly she turned around and put her arms by her side.  
  
Max couldn't believe that Logan had asked them to do something that would get them killed. Max knew that everytime she did a mission that she was putting her life on the line but the odds were never this small. She just couldn't believe it; Logan had to have thought about someway they could get round this.  
  
"Is this doable Logan?" she asked, no wanting to really know the answer.  
  
"Yeah, it is" Logan told her, with that he turned back to his computer and started typing again.  
  
Max walked back over to where Logan and Alec were standing and look over Logan's shoulder once again. Logan he now brought up a birds-eye view of the building and there was a path drawn in red from the roof to a room on the seventh floor (it was a ten floor building) and out of one of the windows in a room close by.  
  
"Won't there be guards on the roof Logan?" Max asked him.  
  
"Yeah, but not as many as you may think, for a company with a supposedly good hand on what transgenics can do they don't half underestimate you lot sometimes." Logan told her with a smile. Max returned the smile and Alec felt like he was a third wheel.  
  
*Cough*, Max and Logan looked at their loveable X5 rogue.  
  
"There are other people in this room, if you please." Alec told them.  
  
"Sorry" Logan told him, who by now had gone a nice shade of red.  
  
"Right" Max said taking control of the situation, "so, we go in from the roof which we get to by." Max trailed off, Logan hadn't told them that part of the plan yet.  
  
"From the next building, which happens to be a company owned by somebody who supports Eyes Only. He has given me two visitors passes for the to of you to have access to all areas, including the roof." Logan filled in.  
  
"Right, so we go from the friends building to the Healthcorp building and then take out any guards that are there, then we go down to the seventh floor using the route you have picked" she pointed to the screen. "Then we get the files you want and get out of there by using the window in the room next door to jump from into an open window, which we will have opened before hand, into the friends building." Max explained. "Am I right?" she asked, the plan sounded alright to her but she was a bit worried about all those anti-transgenic devices all over the building, if they were found out they would be in serious trouble.  
  
Alec thought the plan was okay as well, he was wondering how long it would take because even with shark DNA he hadn't had more than a couple of hours sleep last night or the night before and he was starting to really get tired.  
  
Alec pushed the reason why he was so tired to the back of his mind. He couldn't deal with it right now especially not when in was with Max. 


	5. Chapter Five: Getting In

Title: The X6's surprise  
  
Author: Gamegirl 452  
  
Pairings: Max/Alec I would tell you the rest of them but that would spoil my fun!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for violence, swearing and sexual content that comes later).  
  
Summary: What if not all of the X6's were not originals? Then what would they be? Where do they come from? And what will it do to the X5's who find out?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this I would be writing the scripts for the fourth series because by now that's what we would be on because I would have never taken off air. I would have put Max and Alec together a looooooong time ago. Alec would have had a much bigger role in the second series. Alec would now be in my house instead of off somewhere.  
  
But I don't own them James Cameron, Fox and the rest of those lot do. Shame.  
  
A/N: This is only my second fan fiction ever so please read and review and please be gentle.  
  
Outside the Healthcorp building.  
  
Alec was stood next to Max they were dressed all in black. Alec had black fatigue like trousers on with tight fitting, long sleeved black shirt on and a black utility belt in his black backpack, but so as to stand out by wearing too much black when they entered the building next door he wore a denim jacket over the top.  
  
Max was wearing a tight fitting black cat suit with matching utility belt in Alec's backpack. She was also wearing on of O.C.'s red jackets to deter people from noticing she also dressed all in black.  
  
Max had her hair down so it covered her barcode, but had a black hair band in Alec's backpack as well to keep it out of her way while she was doing this job.  
  
"Ready Mr Bradley Philips?" Max asked as she looked at Alec.  
  
"Only if you are Miss Joanna Collins?" Alec asked, he thought of the names Logan had given them, they didn't fit either one of them, but that didn't matter they only had to be Mr Bradley Philips and Miss Joanna Collins for a couple of hours and then they didn't have to be them ever again Alec thought.  
  
"Right remember that we are visiting from New York. We work for the New York health department and we are interested in Logan's friend supplying us with the stuff we need. His name is Mr James Johnson. " Max reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, I remembered Max, we were trained to remember a detailed building plan for a ten story building after only seeing it for 5 seconds Max, I think I can remember a little detail like who we are suppose to be" Alec snapped.  
  
'He was not in a very good mood' Max thought, 'I wonder what's been eating at him, he's been like this for the past few weeks and it's bugging me'. Max shrugged it off, probably some girl or something and she turned her attention to the job in hand. This was going to be one of the most difficult jobs that she had ever done because of all the anti-transgenic devices in there, she was staring to agree with Alec that an ordinary would be better and safer to do this job than her and Alec.  
  
'Alec' she thought, she had forgotten about him for a moment,  
  
"Come on, let's get this bitch over with" Max told him as they walked into the friends building.  
  
They went through some automatic doors, very rare in Seattle because of the Pulse.  
  
Max took the lead and Alec walked a couple of feet behind her looking out for any sign of danger or that their cover had or could be compromised.  
  
When he didn't find any sign of danger he turned back to face Max's back and looked down, from the position he was in he had a very good view of her ass, and that cat suit did absolutely everything for her Alec thought.  
  
Even thought he was enjoying the view Alec caught up with Max, he leaned closer until his head was almost touching her shoulder.  
  
"All clear" he whispered so quietly only another X series within a few feet could have picked it up.  
  
Max nodded, they walked up to the reception desk, which was dark stained pine, and there was only one receptionist at the desk. A young woman early 20's small with blond hair and green eyes. She looked very nervous.  
  
Alec made a mental note of it but didn't show any of his concern on his face. Nothing had changed as far as anyone watching him could tell.  
  
"Good Evening." The young receptionist told them.  
  
"Good evening" Alec answered and flashed her one of his trademark Alec smirks.  
  
After that the receptionist who's name turned out to be Kim, visibly relaxed and seemed to be more at ease with the new guests.  
  
"Good evening, I'm Miss Joanna Collins and this is Mr Bradley Philips we're from the New York health department, I believe Mr Johnson left our passes here?" Max told her as she took control.  
  
"Yes ma'am, to VIP passes access all areas passes have been left for a Mr Philips and a Miss Collins, but I have to check your ID to grant you access to these sorts of passes" Kim told them.  
  
"I'm sorry about this but we have to check all ID's by company policy. Sorry for the delay." She apologised.  
  
"It's okay, we understand these things, we have the same system set up in New York" Alec told her, "Here's mine." Alec told her handing over the fake pass that Logan had given him before they had left his penthouse apartment.  
  
At the same time Max handed her own fake pass, her photo seemed to be one taken a couple of years ago where as his was just taken a couple of days ago. Alec had managed to get a quick look at the picture before Kim had taken them. Max had short curly hair that just barley covered her barcode.  
  
He decided to save this bit of information locked up in his brain until they got back to Logan's.  
  
Kim took the passes and then took them into the adjoining office. Probably to check they're not the fakes that they actually are. Thought Alec. He was now getting a bit jumpy, he just wanted to get this over with so he could get back to his flat do a couple more hours and then crash into a dreamless sleep for a couple of hours before having to get up and go to work and start another day of meaningless work. Alec had a bad feeling about this job, like something was going to happen that would change his life or something like that, Max called it the spider sense and a few of the X5's in her unit had it, and apparently Ben had had it as well.  
  
Alec was so looking forward to Sunday, the day of rest where he got more than a couple of hours sleep before he got up to do a good day's work on it.  
  
It was the only day of the week that Alec actually didn't feel exhausted by midday, yeah Manticore had training him to live on two or less hours of sleep a night, but not for a solid month and also when he was trained his mind was on constant alert he didn't have time to be tired because people's lives depended on him. The battlefield was a place where you had to have all your senses on alert all the time because you were constant danger of death all the time.  
  
'Jam Pony isn't actually danger around every corner thrill a minute kind of place' Alec thought.  
  
He was jarred out of his thought by Kim coming back with their fake ID's and what look like two pieces of card strung on two very long pieces of black thread.  
  
Alec used his enhanced vision to see that they were the VIP passes which was good, not so good was the fact that it had their photos on it, which meant they had those photos on file.  
  
Alec didn't like the fact that they were using passes with their photo on it and he really didn't like the fact that his photo was paired with the fake name, which could now, with a photo be traced back to him and Max. Something just didn't feel right about this job and Alec couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
Max and Alec thanked the receptionist when she handed the passes over, they put them round their necks like they had seen Kim wear hers and they walked over to the first lift they could come to.  
  
They both swiped their cards in a special reader that allowed you to access the lift.  
  
The doors opened at once like it was their waiting for them, they both got in and Alec pressed the button for the 9th floor, Max looked puzzled.  
  
Alec looked around and spied a tiny security camera in the corner that was almost undetectable, but then he had been trained for over 20 years to pick up this kind of stuff.  
  
Alec walked closer to Max and started to put his arms round her waist, she tried to resist but not much, Alec held her firmly in place. He brought head closer to her face and when it looked like they were going kiss Alec moved and started to kiss her ear. Max then understood,  
  
"There is a small camera in the wall so look like your enjoying it." Alec whispered, in X series range.  
  
"They will track were we are going, and even if we changed elevators they would still track us. It would look a little strange if two VIP guests suddenly went striate to the roof, which is why were are getting off at the 9th floor, which happens also to be the floor that Mr Johnson has his office on. We will get out, and you start to feel sick, I will explain that you get monition sickness but not normally this bad and you just need some fresh air. We will go out onto the roof and continue okay?" Alec told her all the while kissing her ear, sometimes going down her cheekbone planting little kisses as he went and then came back up to give her more instructions.  
  
"Yeah good thinking" Max told him in the same X series range.  
  
"Was that praise Max?" Alec asked and he brought his hands up from her waist bring them over her breasts and brought them up to circle her face, he looked down at her and gave her one of his trademark grins.  
  
"You must be hearing things" Max told him, but that obviously a lie because right after she bit her lower lip, which Alec knew she only did when she was worried about somebody, about something, or about being found out, it's a wonder she doesn't constantly bit it Alec thought, what is that smell?  
  
'I hope he doesn't see right through me, and why is it so hot in here?' Max thought.  
  
Alec shrugged and then mentally went over the plan again in his head, keeping his hands locked around Max's head, just so not to arouse suspicion her lent in with the intention of give her a quick kiss.  
  
That thought went striate out of the window when his lips touched hers, they were so soft under his, and they tasted like cherries and sex Alec thought.  
  
Max was shocked when Alec brought his lips down on his, he tasted of beer and sex and smelled musky (cologne), fruity (shampoo), and something that she couldn't put her finger on, something that only Alec could taste of and it was something that nobody could ever could fake, it was just pure Alec.  
  
She was shocked when she herself bent forward and tried to deepen the kiss, it was getting very hot in the lift, even thought it was very airy and spacious for a lift. But Max knew it wasn't the lift but Alec that was making her temperature raise a couple of hundred degrees.  
  
Before either of them knew it the lift pinged to tell them that it had reached the 9th floor, the doors nearly closed before Alec gained some sort of motor control and walked out of the lift dragging Max with him.  
  
Max then remember where they were and what they were supposed to be doing, also most immediately she started to fake feeling sick, this was hard because she felt sick about what she had just done, she couldn't believe that she had just made out with Alec in the lift of one of Logan's friends. Oh God, Max thought, Logan, he would have seen all that because he had hacked into the cameras of this building as well as the one next door.  
  
Max was doing such a good job of 'faking' her illness Alec actually stopped when they got onto the roof to check that she was okay.  
  
Max suddenly stood up and it looked like the bitch was back as Normal had put it once. 


	6. Chapter Six: Surprise

Title: The X6's surprise  
  
Author: Gamegirl 452  
  
Pairings: Max/Alec I would tell you the rest of them but that would spoil my fun!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for violence, swearing and sexual content that comes later).  
  
Summary: What if not all of the X6's were not originals? Then what would they be? Where do they come from? And what will it do to the X5's who find out?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this I would be writing the scripts for the fourth series because by now that's what we would be on because I would have never taken off air. I would have put Max and Alec together a looooooong time ago. Alec would have had a much bigger role in the second series. Alec would now be in my house instead of off somewhere.  
  
But I don't own them James Cameron, Fox and the rest of those lot do. Shame.  
  
A/N: This is only my second fan fiction ever so please read and review and please be gentle.  
  
"Are you ready?" Max asked Alec  
  
She had shed the red jacket that she had been wearing and was now waiting for her things out of the backpack that Alec was carrying,  
  
"Yeah, sure." Alec told her as he handed her the backpack and took off his denim jacket and place it with Max's ready for them to be hidden on top of the roof until Logan, (who had a special VIP passes himself) could come and collect them so there would no traces of them.  
  
Alec turned back to face Max who had put her hair up and had clipped her utility belt around her waist.  
  
Damn she looked hot Alec thought. He took his own utility belt out of the backpack which was now empty apart from the hook shooting gun that they needed for their escape and a small handheld black device that Logan had given them to get round all the anti-transgenic devices, when pressed it emitted a small scale EMP (electro-magnetic pulse) a very small version of the device that caused the Pulse. This would disable the devices for long enough for Max and himself to get past them before they came back online and the back-up devices kicked in.  
  
Great little device, which he might just forget to give back to Logan after this mission is over Alec thought.  
  
He looked over at Max who was ready, he himself was ready and they both nodded.  
  
They both were now dressed all in black, Max in her cat suit and Alec in his tight shirt and fatigue like trousers, they both were wearing black utility belt with various things in little boxes all the way round, he knew for a fact that Max had a pound of C4 in the third box on her right and the detonator, self timing of course, in the box fifth on her left.  
  
Alec had his gun tucked into his trousers and covered by his shirt, he knew Max 'didn't do guns', she had never told him why and Alec didn't press her, she would tell him when she was ready, if ever.  
  
They were both wearing black and silver comms that clipped round the ear and had a mike that came round there face and ended just before there mouths, these were new imports from Iraq, who surprisingly enough made some of the best communications devices in this time.  
  
Alec swung the now nearly empty backpack back onto his back and secured it tightly, he didn't want it coming off mid fight or something stupid like that.  
  
Max put three fingers up and started counting down, luckily she hadn't forget the old Manticore sign language.  
  
When she had gotten down to one they both looked at the gap checking it with their eyes and they both took off running together, they both jumped flawlessly and both landed on their feet on the other buildings roof, they both looked around for any sign of the guards, that were suppose to be on watch.  
  
Alec looked at Max and made the signs to proceed slowly and with caution. Max made a thumbs up sign to tell Alec that she understood, and they walked across the roof together. They knew that even if the did encounter any guards that they were equipped with only low level ammo, as were most of the guards in the building, only the guards on the eight and sixth floor and the ones stood at the entrance were equipped with high level ammo and the ones on the seventh were equipped with taster, Max didn't like that one bit, having to go through two floors of low level ammo, one floor of high and having to stay and escape from a floor where all guards had tasters was not good.  
  
Her and Alec didn't encounter any guards; they had timed it just right. They quickly went down the first two floors with trouble, but it started when they got onto the eight floor. Floors six to eight were the ones with the anti-transgenic devices; Alec stopped and took out the small black device.  
  
"Right we have to activate this device every 5 meters, so that means every second when we are blurring, it only lasts for 30 seconds though" Alec whispered.  
  
Max nodded, and Alec counted down, after Alec had counted he pushed the button on the device and they both started to run, Alec kept pressing the button every second until they had got through all the devices and they were stood outside the door of the room where all the files were kept.  
  
Max was just about to open the door when Alec stopped her, something wasn't right, he pressed the device 5 more times just to be sure, on the fifth press a wide array of red laser beams lit up and deactivated.  
  
He then went and picked the lock, after about ten seconds Alec had managed to open the lock and he opened the door and let Max and himself in.  
  
When they got into the room it was just filled with files and files all labelled 'Manticore: Top Secret' and with other various titles, him and Max started just putting file after file into the backpack, while Alec kept pressing the device so that the alarms didn't set off, something was missing, and Alec couldn't figure out what. Then he saw them, the little red files that Referno kept behind her desk, that files that weren't on any computer system anywhere in the world, Alec pressed the device once more and picked up the files and shoved them into the backpack. They had filled the backpack full of files and they could hardly shut it, Max had gotten the files that Logan had wanted and they were just told to get as many other files as possible.  
  
They had done, that and they exited the room with the backpack full of files safely on Alec's back. They came out of the room only to be met with alarms; Alec knew he had another 15 seconds before he had to push the device again,  
  
"One of the guards saw that you had disabled the lasers in front of the door and has raised the alarm, you've got a pair of guards coming from the left and another on your right and they are all armed with tasters so get out of there" Logan told them through the comms.  
  
Max and Alec ran to the next room, Alec kicked down the door and they went to the window.  
  
"Shit, we didn't open the window" Max told Alec, as he open the window, and he looked out, she was right they had forgotten to open the window.  
  
"Right, you figure out a way to get that window open and I'll fend off these guards." Max told Alec and got herself in a fighting position ready for the guards,  
  
"Here" Alec chucked his spare gun at her, "I know you don't do guns, but against those tasters your going to need it." Alec told her.  
  
Max caught it and nodded, if there was a time to get over she gun shyness it was now she thought. As she got her gun ready to shoot to wound, even thought she was using a gun she wouldn't shoot to kill. One step at a time thought Max.  
  
Just at that moment two guards burst in and Max took them down with a round. The other two came in and Max spin kicked them and sent their tasters flying across the room, Alec saw what she was doing and turned round and shot off a couple of shots to wound one of the guards, Max sent a thankful smile before having to deal with the last guard.  
  
She started off by punching him, the guard punched her back but Max blocked it, she kicked him and punched him in the head before finishing him off with a roundhouse and a spinning kick.  
  
After the last guard was down she joined Alec at the window,  
  
"There will be more on their way what are we going to do?" she asked, just at that moment somebody opened the window in front of them, they couldn't believe their luck, then the person a girl who looked about 16 years old told them it was safe to come across using Manticore sign language.  
  
Alec using the gun shot the hook across the gap, and secured the rope to a filing cabinet and the girl secured the rope to something it the other room.  
  
"Guys, you've got eight more guards coming up so you better get moving" Logan told them over the comms.  
  
Max and Alec looked at each other and Max took what looked like an old wire coat hanger out of her utility belt and climbed out of the window, she put the coat hanger over the wire and put one hand on each side.  
  
Max jumped out of the window and pushed herself off the building, because the other window was a little lower than the one Max jumped out of gravity worked it's magic and Max got to the other window with little incident.  
  
After Max had gotten to the other window and climbed in, she signalled for Alec to come over.  
  
Alec turned round and dropped a couple of smoke bomb to mask his disappearance to the guards who, Alec could hear, were running down the corridor at this very moment.  
  
Without another thought Alec took out his own wire coat hanger and jumped out of the window.  
  
Alec's trip wasn't as smooth as Max's because of the fact that the rope was snapped by one of the guards at the other end and Alec barley made it to the other window before the rope gave way entirely.  
  
'Well, that's one less job I have to do' thought Alec.  
  
"Come on, we've got to get of here" Alec told them as soon as he got through the window.  
  
They took the stairs and ran/blurred all the way. They finally came to the ground floor and Max came up with a problem.  
  
"How are we going to get her past Kim?" she said motioned to the young girl  
  
"Who?" Alec asked  
  
"That young, blond receptionist." Max reminded him  
  
"Oh yeah, leave it to me" he told Max, he turned to the young girl, "all you have to do is stay down."  
  
She nodded as Alec went first up to the reception desk while Max stayed with the young girl.  
  
"Give me your pass." Alec told her before he went.  
  
Max did what he wanted, which was a first. She took it off and handed it to Alec.  
  
He took it and went up to the reception desk where only the young blond was sat there.  
  
"Hello again, I didn't think you'd still be on" Alec told her pouring his charm into that sentence.  
  
"Yeah, I'm on all night. Did you see everything you wanted?" she asked  
  
"Yes we did thank you," he told her as he passes her the passes but before she could take them Alec grabbed her hand and pulled her closer so their faces were nearly touching.  
  
With his other hand his motioned for Max to send the other girl outside.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you you have beautiful eyes?" Alec asked while flashing one of his billion kilowatt smiles at her.  
  
"No, not really." The receptionist told him.  
  
"Well you are, you..." but Alec got cut off by Max grabbing his ass.  
  
"Now Bradley, what have I told you about chatting up the receptionists. I've told you I won't tolerate it. Come on now take me home." Max told him and they started to make their way out  
  
Max turned to face the receptionist, "I'm sorry but he's taken." She told her.  
  
"Oh, that's okay, I get a lot of it." She told them, Max nodded and they both walked out.  
  
The young girl was waiting outside for them.  
  
"What are you?" Max asked  
  
"X6" the girl replied, but apart from that comment she didn't say anything else.  
  
They walked for about a block before they came across Logan's old car. Max got into the front, Alec and the girl got into the back.  
  
Logan turned around to see who else had got in the car.  
  
"Who's she?" he asked Max  
  
"X6, who saved our butts because somebody forgot to open the window" she told Logan all the time glaring at Alec, "That's all we know."  
  
"Do you have a name?" Logan asked the young girl.  
  
The young girl nodded, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what it is?" Logan asked  
  
The young girl shook her head, "Your not transgenic." She said simply, "I'll tell 452 and 494 later." She said and with that lapsed back into silence.  
  
Logan groaned in frustration, 'Just what he needed another transgenic who won't talk to him because he's not 'one of them'. Logan started the car and started the journey back to Foggle Towers. 


	7. Chapter Seven: At Ease

Title: The X6's surprise  
  
Author: Gamegirl 452  
  
Pairings: Max/Alec I would tell you the rest of them but that would spoil my fun!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for violence, swearing and sexual content that comes later).  
  
Summary: What if not all of the X6's were not originals? Then what would they be? Where do they come from? And what will it do to the X5's who find out?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this I would be writing the scripts for the fourth series because by now that's what we would be on because I would have never taken off air. I would have put Max and Alec together a looooooong time ago. Alec would have had a much bigger role in the second series. Alec would now be in my house instead of off somewhere.  
  
But I don't own them James Cameron, Fox and the rest of those lot do. Shame.  
  
A/N: This is only my second fan fiction ever so please read and review and please be gentle.  
  
A/N2: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you have been a great confidence boost and it has helped me continue writing this story, so thank you to everyone who has reviewed, keep doing it.  
  
Back at Logan's  
  
They all walked into the penthouse apartment, Logan took the backpack that Max had put the files they had taken in and went over to his computer to try and put them like pieces into the bigger jigsaw puzzle that was Manticore.  
  
Max had gone into the kitchen to make some supper for herself, Alec and their new houseguest.  
  
Max knew that she wasn't up to the standard of the Cale's especially Logan in the cooking department but she knew that she was better than Alec at cooking.  
  
At least she THOUGHT she was, Max thought back and if she was honest with herself she had never seen Alec cook anything or even tasted anything that he had coked, so she couldn't make assumptions, perhaps Alec was a very good cook.  
  
Max shook her head, Alec being a good cook would be as ridiculous as Alec leading Manticore, it would never happen.  
  
Finally she finished the sandwiches and proceeded into the lounge area where Alec and the new X6 were.  
  
'She hasn't even told us her designation' Max thought that was odd because one of the first things most of the soldiers they saw do when they saw her and Alec was recite their designations. Soldiers they encountered were starting to call Alec 'sir' more and more now and it was scaring her. She could never call Alec 'sir'; it would be just too stupid.  
  
Max entered the lounge area and saw Alec shouting at the new X6.  
  
"What's going on in here?" she asked, but she didn't have time to get an answer, the new X6 was nearly on top of her before Alec managed to pull her away from Max.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again soldier, otherwise you will be reprimanded to within an inch of your life." Alec shouted at the new X6.  
  
Max noticed that Alec's voice had changed; it wasn't the normal Smart-Alec teasing tone. This one was harsh, cold voice of a superior talking to a solider ho had done something wrong. From a very early age Max was taught to link that kind of voice to pain and suffering, namely her own. Max couldn't think, she was so scared at the tone of voice Alec was using.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"You will complete Assault Course Number 3-Alpha/6" Lydecker shouted at the 15 X5's that were stood to attention in front of him in two neat rows of seven with their CO stood to attention next to them. They were all facing Lydecker hoping that he wasn't going to punish them.  
  
"Yes Sir" 15 voices shouted beck in perfect harmony.  
  
PRESENT  
  
"Yes Sir" the new X6 shouted.  
  
Max now noticed that the new solider was stood to attention and that Alec was stood in front of her in the 'at ease' position.  
  
If anyone other than a fellow solider had called that position 'at ease' then she would have laughed in their face, it was one of the hardest positions you had to stand in when you were at Manticore second only to the attention stance.  
  
This was not to the fact it was an uncomfortable position, it was just that it was difficult to get right. Your feet had to be exactly 12 inches apart, they had to be equal to your shoulders, your head had to be facing forward at all time and your arms had to be at perfect right angels to the ground and your hand had to be holding your arms at exactly the right position otherwise it would mean no R&R time for the day, you would be made to run drills in that time instead.  
  
Max had tried to forget all that along with everything else Manticore had taught her, she had wanted to separate herself from her 'childhood' if you could call it that.  
  
Max was jarred out of her thoughts by Alec's next question to the new X6. 


	8. Chapter Eight: The First Question

Title: The X6's surprise  
  
Author: Gamegirl 452  
  
Pairings: Max/Alec I would tell you the rest of them but that would spoil my fun!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for violence, swearing and sexual content that comes later).  
  
Summary: What if not all of the X6's were not originals? Then what would they be? Where do they come from? And what will it do to the X5's who find out?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this I would be writing the scripts for the fourth series because by now that's what we would be on because I would have never taken off air. I would have put Max and Alec together a looooooong time ago. Alec would have had a much bigger role in the second series. Alec would now be in my house instead of off somewhere.  
  
But I don't own them James Cameron, Fox and the rest of those lot do. Shame.  
  
A/N: This is only my second fan fiction ever so please read and review and please be gentle.  
  
"What is your mission solider?" Alec questioned in the same harsh voice he had used on the X6 earlier.  
  
"To kill X5-452 sir!" the X6 replied.  
  
Max couldn't believe it, she had been sent to kill her, but then why didn't she when they saw her at them Healthcorp building. It just didn't make sense, and Max was starting to feel the effects of that hit to her head she had taken earlier that night.  
  
Alec continued questioning in the same harsh tone, "When was your mission supposed to be completed?"  
  
"Two months after the mission was to commence." The X6 stated coldly, it was like she had turned off the human part of her and she was just a Manticore robot built to search and destroy.  
  
"When was the mission to commence?" Alec asked  
  
"Four months, two weeks, three days, 17 hours, 46 minutes and 27 seconds ago." The X6 answered, "I am ready to be sent to phys-ops for reprogramming because I failed to make my deadline."  
  
Alec, it seemed, chose to ignore that remark and carry on with the questioning. He was now walking back and forth in front of the new X6, Logan would go mental if he wore a hole in his carpet, probably pre-pulse imported from Russia or somewhere Max thought.  
  
Alec hadn't noticed Max come into the room after that incident with the new X6, she was now sitting down on one of the chairs Logan kept in the lounge area in case a few of Max's sibs dropped in. she had placed the now forgotten sandwiches on the coffee table in the middle of the room and was sat back into the chair watching Alec dong was he and born and bred to do, lead.  
  
"What is your designation solider?" Alec asked  
  
"X6" she replied  
  
"What is your designation solider?" Alec repeated  
  
"X6" she replied  
  
Alec looked to the door to make sure Max wasn't still stood there, and then asked 


	9. Chapter Nine: Who Am I?

Title: The X6's surprise  
  
Author: Gamegirl 452  
  
Pairings: Max/Alec I would tell you the rest of them but that would spoil my fun!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for violence, swearing and sexual content that comes later).  
  
Summary: What if not all of the X6's were not originals? Then what would they be? Where do they come from? And what will it do to the X5's who find out?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this I would be writing the scripts for the fourth series because by now that's what we would be on because I would have never taken off air. I would have put Max and Alec together a looooooong time ago. Alec would have had a much bigger role in the second series. Alec would now be in my house instead of off somewhere.  
  
But I don't own them James Cameron, Fox and the rest of those lot do. Shame.  
  
A/N: This is only my second fan fiction ever so please read and review and please be gentle.  
  
A/N2: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, special thanks to Riley and to Diamond*Princess and also to my Beta (sort of) reader Jessica.  
  
"Who am I solider?" Alec asked, noting that Logan was still in his computer room and Max was probably having a lie down in the guest bedroom after her ordeal, Alec didn't want to look behind him in case he broke eye contact with the solider and she remembered that Manticore was no more.  
  
Max was keeping very quiet at this point, she didn't want Alec to know she was there at this point, Max was even holding her breath to make sure he didn't pick up her breathing. Alec cocked his head but quickly turned back to face the new X6 obviously not noticing Max, which is what Max, wanted.  
  
"Who am I?" Alec repeated  
  
"You are the highest ranking solider ever known in Manticore history. No solider has ever achieved a higher ranking than you. You command all the X5 units as well as having overriding control on all other units both X series and nomalies." The solider told him.  
  
Alec knew all of this; I mean it was about him wasn't it. If she knew he was the highest ranking solider then why wouldn't she tell him her designation?  
  
This was troubling Alec, no solider in Manticore ever disobeyed an order from him because unknown to Lydecker and the rest of the ordinary commanders, the soldiers had their own punishment system which was no more painful be embarrassing, Alec had learnt that by embarrassing soldiers in front of their unit they wouldn't make the same mistake twice, this meant that there was less punishment the Manticore way for the solider, his/her unit and himself.  
  
"If I am the highest ranking solider known in Manticore history, then why won't you tell me your designation solider?" Alec questioned.  
  
"Because I don't want to reveal who I am until I have fulfilled my other mission. My own personal mission." The X6 answered.  
  
This statement stunned Alec long enough to come out of his Manticore C.O. role and look behind him, there he saw Max sitting bolt upright just staring at him, he looked around back at the X6 but before he could get to the X6 a movement caught his eye near the door. Logan. Shit.  
  
Shit. Alec had forgotten that they might actually walk in during the confession by the X6.  
  
Alec didn't know why he had kept his Manticore position a secret from Max, Logan and the others. The only person who knew was Biggs and Ce-Ce. This was because Biggs and Ce-Ce had been chosen by the Manticore bigwigs to be part of a special task force made up of the best soldiers in Manticore. This task force was only called out when a normal team wouldn't be able to do the job, most of his old task team had either died on their last mission or they had died in the fire. There were only three of them left, himself, Biggs and Ce-Ce.  
  
Alec shook his head; he didn't want to drag bad memories.  
  
'Okay Alec, get back on track, it doesn't matter that Logan and Max are listening in, they already know this much. They might as well find out the rest' Alec thought.  
  
"What was your mission after killing 452?" Alec asked.  
  
"To report to my father and receive further instructions. Then I was supposed to follow him on his next mission and try and find out why he was." the X6 paused, like she was searching for the right words, "so spunky, as the guard had said." The X6 reported.  
  
Oh shit Alec thought. He knew who she was now.  
  
A/N3: You know what to do now! Review!  
  
Just some answers to a few questions  
  
No her designation isn't X5-946. Sorry.  
  
I made these chapters this short because I'm updating daily and I'm writing about one chapter a day so, I thought you would want a small burst everyday instead of a big burst ever week? If not review and tell me and I'll try and make them bigger.  
  
And again thank you to all my reviewers. THANK YOU! 


	10. Chapter Ten: Designation, Do the math

Title: The X6's surprise  
  
Author: Gamegirl 452  
  
Pairings: Max/Alec I would tell you the rest of them but that would spoil my fun!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for violence, swearing and sexual content that comes later).  
  
Summary: What if not all of the X6's were not originals? Then what would they be? Where do they come from? And what will it do to the X5's who find out?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this I would be writing the scripts for the fourth series because by now that's what we would be on because I would have never taken off air. I would have put Max and Alec together a looooooong time ago. Alec would have had a much bigger role in the second series. Alec would now be in my house instead of off somewhere.  
  
But I don't own them James Cameron, Fox and the rest of those lot do. Shame.  
  
A/N: This is only my second fan fiction ever so please read and review and please be gentle.  
  
"What is your designation?" Alec asked, he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.  
  
"X6-473" she answered.  
  
Alec knew it, he looked round at Max, he didn't know how fast she was at working maths out but if she was anything like him she would have worked it out by now, but then again. She wouldn't have any reason to work it out.  
  
Alec was just about to turn round when Max gasped and caught Alec's eye.  
  
"Alec is she.?" Max left the question hanging but Alec knew what she meant. Logan was now stood at the door and he look confused as hell.  
  
Alec slowly nodded, "Yeah Max, I think she is." Alec told her.  
  
Logan walked from the doorway to the couch, which was sat opposite the chair in which Max currently sat.  
  
"Will somebody explain this to me please." Logan pleaded with Max and Alec.  
  
"Add 452 and 494 and divide by two Logan." Alec told him. He knew that 452 plus 494 was 946 and divided by two was 473.  
  
"Right that equals 473 but I still don't see what this has to do with you and Max." Logan told him.  
  
Oh shit, Logan doesn't know that he was 494 or he hadn't connected the two, Logan was pretty smart when he was any other subject but Max, then he became as dumb as Joe Bloggs on the street.  
  
Alec knew that it was up to him to answer Logan's questions, but he just couldn't come out with the words, instead he came up with the idea of asking 473 the questions and her answering them, this way he wouldn't have to be the one to tell Logan and it would be more believable.  
  
"Who is your mother X6-473?" Alec asked his tone of voice was less harsh now but it still had that cold Manticore tone to it.  
  
"X5-452 aka Max" 473 stated clearly.  
  
Alec knew the question he had to ask now even thought he knew the answer but it didn't mean he had to like it one bit.  
  
"Who is your father X6-473?" Alec asked grimly.  
  
"X5-494 aka Alec."  
  
"No!" he heard Max shout behind him, "It can't be, how the hell can I have a 17 year old daughter with Alec when I'm only 24?" Max asked, but then she knew the answer. It was Manticore they were talking about it they could have mixed her and every other X5 Manticore ever created. They would still fucked it up Max thought.  
  
A/N2: Sorry this is a very short chapter, but you'll see why I need to do this when you read the next one.  
  
A big shout to all my reviewers, thank you very much. People who haven't review please press that little purple button.  
  
Also, a thank you to Jessica who has helped me write this. Thank you Jessica. 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Full Inventory Solider

Title: The X6's surprise  
  
Author: Gamegirl 452  
  
Pairings: Max/Alec I would tell you the rest of them but that would spoil my fun!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for violence, swearing and sexual content that comes later).  
  
Summary: What if not all of the X6's were not originals? Then what would they be? Where do they come from? And what will it do to the X5's who find out?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this I would be writing the scripts for the fourth series because by now that's what we would be on because I would have never taken off air. I would have put Max and Alec together a looooooong time ago. Alec would have had a much bigger role in the second series. Alec would now be in my house instead of off somewhere.  
  
But I don't own them James Cameron, Fox and the rest of those lot do. Shame.  
  
A/N: This is only my second fan fiction ever so please read and review and please be gentle.  
  
"Full Inventory Solider" Alec commanded and waited. This command was meant to test a soldier's memory but it served another purpose. All soldiers were forced to keep all details about themselves locked away in a part of their mind. Only a higher-ranking officer could recall this information. This information could be recalled at anytime even when the solider had been away for ten or more years, but. If he said it to Max nothing would happen because she didn't know him as a higher-ranking officer. One of the only people who could recall it were Zack, who was currently away checking up on one of the others at the moment, or Lydecker who was somewhere doing something. Alec would rather not know at this point, but the fact was that it was still there and would always be.  
  
"At ease solider" Alec told her just before she started, she looked really uncomfortable in that position and he knew how it was difficult to speak for long periods like that.  
  
"Designation X6-473 aka Rachel"  
  
Alec didn't know this and couldn't believe his ears when he had heard this but he didn't say anything, he let her carry on,  
  
"Father X5-494 top ranking C.O. of all X5 units and had overriding jurisdiction over all solider ever created at Manticore. On the outside goes by the name of Alec McDowell. Has no junk DNA."  
  
Alec knew all of this; it was about himself after all.  
  
"Mother X5-452 was to be 494's second in command of Manticore. Wasn't made C.O. of her unit because she was one of the last to be born. Was to command over all X5 units and have overriding jurisdiction over all soldiers only can be overridden by X5-494 or ordinary officer of higher ranking. Escaped in 2009 with 11 others before she could take her place. She has no junk DNA."  
  
Okay, Alec knew most of that as well apart from the fact that she had no junk DNA. How strange that they should both have no junk DNA.  
  
"I'm meant to be one of the best Manticore ever made, I'm nearly everything my mother isn't. I don't have seizures but I do still have heat. I exceed in all my classes, but the others I most enjoy are computer systems" me thought Alec, Max was useless with computers, "Stealth" Max "Escape and Evade" both "and copulation" Alec nearly chocked, what the hell was she talking about, they didn't take classes in that until they were 18 years old. They had one such class that lasted about a month every night with your fellow unit but that's it until you start training for valentine missions, Alec knew that it wasn't a very pleasant but it was just something else we had to be taught at Manticore, nothing else.  
  
"I am ranking CO for my unit and I have overriding jurisdiction over all X6 units." Rachel became quiet after that.  
  
After a few seconds Alec stood in front of her, "Is that it solider?" he asked, disgusted at some of the stuff she had said.  
  
"I had a six month period in phys-ops because of who my parents were and after that fortnightly check-ups of an hour and a half." Alec rubbed his face with his hand and Max covered her face with hers. "Also, once one of the guards told me I have a very pretty smile, half smile, half smirk and that I have a quick wit. Zero says I have a sharp tongue and a killer left hook." After that last statement Rachel started to blush.  
  
Alec just stood in front of Rachel for what seemed like hours nobody talked, nobody dared get up and leave Max just sat there on the chair while Logan looked in a state of shock, Alec wasn't surprised, fancy finding out that your girlfriend has a 17 year old daughter with the guy that she hates made by their lovely 'friends' (he used that term very loosely) at Manticore.  
  
Max looked in a complete state of shock, she didn't know what to do, or what to think about having a 17-year-old daughter cooked up by Manticore with Alec.  
  
Alec thought of Biggs, and although he had promised his friend he knew that he might as well get all the skeletons out of the closet at once.  
  
"Max, there's something else I need to tell you." Alec told her, Max didn't answer she was just staring out the window.  
  
"It's about Biggs" Max still didn't answer  
  
"And Jondy." This got her out of it,  
  
A/N2: Aren't I evil. Anyway, again a big shout to all my reviewers, thank you very much. People who haven't review please press that little purple button.  
  
Also, a thank you to Jessica who has helped me write this. Thank you Jessica. 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Ben

Title: The X6's surprise  
  
Author: Gamegirl 452  
  
Pairings: Max/Alec I would tell you the rest of them but that would spoil my fun!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for violence, swearing and sexual content that comes later).  
  
Summary: What if not all of the X6's were not originals? Then what would they be? Where do they come from? And what will it do to the X5's who find out?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this I would be writing the scripts for the fourth series because by now that's what we would be on because I would have never taken off air. I would have put Max and Alec together a looooooong time ago. Alec would have had a much bigger role in the second series. Alec would now be in my house instead of off somewhere.  
  
But I don't own them James Cameron, Fox and the rest of those lot do. Shame.  
  
A/N: This is only my second fan fiction ever so please read and review and please be gentle.  
  
"What, what has happened with Jondy, what has he done to her, if he has so much as hurt a hair on her head he gonna wish he never met me cause I'm ." Max was cut off by Alec.  
  
"Calm down Max, Biggs has done nothing to hurt her, but you know we have Rachel." Alec told her.  
  
"Yeah, so." Max told him, just as she said those words it dawned on her, "No, they can't, I mean they can but, it's not right. Why them? Why couldn't it be somebody else, why did it have to be Jondy and Biggs?" Max babbled.  
  
Alec walked over to her and gave her a hug, Logan didn't know what had just happened, one minute he sent Max and Alec on job, it obvious that they hate each other, the next they find out Manticore cooked up a daughter for them and Max finds out the her sister and Alec's best friend also have a child together cooked up by their lovely friends at Manticore.  
  
And to top it all Alec was now hugging Max, tears are running down her face and Alec is trying very hard to keep it all together for her. They had seemed to have forgotten all about the fact that their child was standing in the room.  
  
They broke apart, as soon as Alec had removed his arms from around her she felt like a part of her was missing. She missed the warmth, the strength and the gentleness in those arms.  
  
Max shook her head; she shouldn't be having these thoughts. Maybe she was going into heat.  
  
Alec couldn't believe it, he had hugged Max, and they had a child together. In some strange way he was now related to Biggs in some strange twisted way. (Alec has a child with Max whose sister is Jondy who has a child with Biggs. Get it, Alec didn't.)  
  
"I've got to go and phone Jondy" Max told Alec.  
  
Alec nodded, "Okay, I've got to phone Biggs and Ben" Alec told her, but as soon as Alec had mentioned that last name he knew it was a mistake.  
  
Max stopped dead in her tracks; did he just say he had to call Ben?  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
BEN (gasping): Don't leave me here. Don't let them take me.  
  
MAX: Ben, I can't carry you. We'll both get caught.  
  
BEN: I know.  
  
(He looks at her pointedly and her face falls.)  
  
MAX: Ben, I can't.  
  
BEN: Please. You know what they'll do to me. They'll put me down there with them...the Nomalies. Please.  
  
(Max looks at him tearily while he silently begs her.)  
  
MAX: Tell me about the Good Place.  
  
BEN (smiling): Where no one ever gets punished.  
  
MAX: And no one gets yelled at.  
  
BEN: And nobody disappears. And when you wake up in the morning, you can stay in bed as long as y--  
  
(Max snaps his neck. She softly drops his head to the ground and, as the helicopters get nearer, begins to sob.)  
  
PRESENT  
  
Max turned to face Alec, with unanswered questions in her eyes.  
  
"No, not my twin brother Ben, no sorry Max but he's still dead." Alec explained,  
  
Max didn't seem that relieved about that news.  
  
"No, in some strange way Krit and Sly's child was called Ben by Zero and Tinga." Alec told her.  
  
Now Max was even more confused, Ben is alive, but dead. Tinga is in L.A. somewhere and she escaped with them in '09 along with Zero.  
  
Alec took a deep breath, he hadn't wanted to tell her all this at once, and not at this moment in time but Alec couldn't ignore those eyes, filled with unshed tears, questions and not a lot of answers.  
  
A/N2: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, special thanks to Diamond*Princess who has kept me on my toes throughout writing this, You were right about Rachel but your not totally physic (sorry), to Riley who has also helped me throughout this project and also to my friend Jessica who has supported me throughout this project. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Copulation

Title: The X6's surprise  
  
Author: Gamegirl 452  
  
Pairings: Max/Alec I would tell you the rest of them but that would spoil my fun!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for violence, swearing and sexual content that comes later).  
  
Summary: What if not all of the X6's were not originals? Then what would they be? Where do they come from? And what will it do to the X5's who find out?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this I would be writing the scripts for the fourth series because by now that's what we would be on because I would have never taken off air. I would have put Max and Alec together a looooooong time ago. Alec would have had a much bigger role in the second series. Alec would now be in my house instead of off somewhere.  
  
But I don't own them James Cameron, Fox and the rest of those lot do. Shame.  
  
A/N: This is only my second fan fiction ever so please read and review and please be gentle.  
  
Alec took a deep breath, "Zero is Krit and Slys child and Tinga is Zack and" Alec trailed off, he didn't want Max to know about this because Alec knew that Max's former CO and brother (though not biologically) loved Max but could never give into those feelings because of who Zack was, not only to the others but to himself.  
  
"Come on" Max told him, "You've gotten this far just tell me who first lover had a child with." Max clammed a hand over her mouth, she shouldn't have said that. Not in a million years should she have said that.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Lydecker was walking in front of the 16 X5's. They were lined up in two lines according to their height. The one on the end was Max, Lydecker favourite, but for all he did for her he couldn't keep her from this.  
  
"You have been taught about having sex. It is something that you will need to have learn in order to be successful in future missions." Lydecker told them. None of the X5's showed any emotion on their young faces, all of them were just faced forward, stood to attention. "I know this is your first time, so to help you we have prepared information that should make your mission easier." Lydecker told them and pointed to a stack of manuals that he had brought in with him and had placed on Tinga's bed.  
  
"493 your with 726" Lydecker told them, Ben looked at Lee and nodded.  
  
"471 with 701" Krit looked at Sly and smiled.  
  
"656 with 204" Tinga looked at Zane and nodded.  
  
"417 with 210" Jack looked at Jondy and Jack smiled Jondy didn't show any emotion at all.  
  
"766 with 572" Eva looked at Shaun and nodded.  
  
"734 with 358" Brin looked at Casey and nodded.  
  
"798 with 692" Jace looked at Zero and nodded.  
  
"599 with 452" Max looked at Zack and smiled.  
  
"You are to be given three hours in which to complete this mission. You will commence as soon as I leave this room." Lydecker told them and he proceeded to walk towards the door, open it and close it shut behind him.  
  
As soon as Lydecker he gone through the door the X5's heard the familiar click that meant the electronic locks had been activated.  
  
The X5's paired off in the pairs that Lydecker had read out, grabbed a manual and had sat on a bed, making sure that there was at least a spare bed between each couple.  
  
Once sat down, the X5's started to read.  
  
PRESENT  
  
"We were ordered to do a lot of things at Manticore and sleeping with all your brothers was one of them, it wasn't something I'm was proud of, but it happened and I just had to get over with it when we were told to move onto the next person. It one of the reasons I acted so badly to you back at Manticore Alec." Max confessed, "You walking in there telling me we had been ordered to have sex was something that I couldn't go through again. Do you understand me?" she asked.  
  
Alec nodded, he did understand all to clearly and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
"So just tell me okay, I can handle it, I mean it's not like they actually had sex. Their DNA was just mixed together by our Manticore friends" Max told him.  
  
"Well if your sure?" Alec told her.  
  
"Yeah I am, come on spit it out pretty boy." Max joked. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Others

Title: The X6's surprise  
  
Author: Gamegirl 452  
  
Pairings: Max/Alec I would tell you the rest of them but that would spoil my fun!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for violence, swearing and sexual content that comes later).  
  
Summary: What if not all of the X6's were not originals? Then what would they be? Where do they come from? And what will it do to the X5's who find out?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this I would be writing the scripts for the fourth series because by now that's what we would be on because I would have never taken off air. I would have put Max and Alec together a looooooong time ago. Alec would have had a much bigger role in the second series. Alec would now be in my house instead of off somewhere.  
  
But I don't own them James Cameron, Fox and the rest of those lot do. Shame.  
  
A/N: This is only my second fan fiction ever so please read and review and please be gentle.  
  
Alec smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Ce-Ce" Alec said flatly.  
  
Max's face dropped, she thought it would be some unknown X5 that they paired together, and it was a totally different matter when you were friends with the person.  
  
"Does she know?" Max asked. I mean that she didn't know, she only found out when Rachel had turned up in the middle of an E.O. mission.  
  
"No, not yet. Biggs and me are telling people once we find the children because some of them have been killed. I mean it's no point in rocking the boat if there's no reason." Alec told her honestly.  
  
"Why don't we just ask Rachel?" Max asked.  
  
"Hey that's a good idea." Alec told her.  
  
Rachel was still stood in the 'at ease' position at the other side of the room. Although she had heard everything that was said she did not let on that she had heard. That was no a soldiers job she thought. But Manticore has been burnt down a voice in her head told her. She I know but if I play along it might not be as bad another voice told it. Rachel couldn't believe it, she was arguing with herself at one of the most important points in her life.  
  
Alec came up and sat in front of her on the arm of the couch, and Max came and stood next to him. They did make a striking couple Rachel thought.  
  
Alec was the first one to speak, "Rachel, you do know Manticore was burnt to the ground and now you are free." Alec told her, if she was going to trust them they might as well tell her the truth and be honest from this point on.  
  
"Yeah I do but I thought that if I acted like a good little solider I wouldn't have to kick so many people ass to find the pair of you and to gain your trust." She told him, as soon as she said that she put a hand over her mouth just as Max had done a few minutes earlier.  
  
Alec laughed, "She gets that from you Max" he told her as he looked at her. Max was now smiling, glad to see that her daughter wasn't a goody goody Manticore solider. A regular girl in blue person, do anything to serve Manticore even after I burnt it to the ground.  
  
"It doesn't matter, you can say what you want. In fact we're your parents so your suppose to be doubly abusive to us." Alec told her with a trademark Alec smirk.  
  
Max hit him over the head, "Hey could you answer a few questions we have about the others like you." She asked.  
  
Rachel nodded "you mean the other X5 children or the 5's brats as the guards used to call us?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, did they really call you that?" she asked, her voice full of concern  
  
"That was one the least abusive names, because most of us are children from the 09er's, but it doesn't matter. I'm free now." Rachel told them.  
  
"Okay could you tell us, what happened to the others? Do you know where they are?" Max asked. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Where Are You Now?

Title: The X6's surprise  
  
Author: Gamegirl 452  
  
Pairings: Max/Alec I would tell you the rest of them but that would spoil my fun!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for violence, swearing and sexual content that comes later).  
  
Summary: What if not all of the X6's were not originals? Then what would they be? Where do they come from? And what will it do to the X5's who find out?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this I would be writing the scripts for the fourth series because by now that's what we would be on because I would have never taken off air. I would have put Max and Alec together a looooooong time ago. Alec would have had a much bigger role in the second series. Alec would now be in my house instead of off somewhere.  
  
But I don't own them James Cameron, Fox and the rest of those lot do. Shame.  
  
A/N: This is only my second fan fiction ever so please read and review and please be gentle.  
  
"Well, I'm here obviously." Rachel told them. "Tinga, Zack and Ce-Ce's child is" Rachel didn't get to finish she was cut off by Max.  
  
"How do you know our names, the names that we gave each other I thought nobody but us knew about them." Max asked her.  
  
"No, Lydecker knew all about your name's and your general knew all about yours" she told Alec. "Even thought you didn't get yours until the last minute it still went down on your record. As C.O. for my unit and having control over all X6's I got to look at all the files. So I got to know your names and I put names to numbers and numbers to children and then told my fellow soldiers." Rachel told them.  
  
"Oh" Max told her, "Please continue."  
  
"Well, as I was saying Tinga, Zack and Ce-Ce's child is in L.A. Ben, Biggs and Jondy's child is in Las Vegas. Adam, Tinga and Zane's child is hiding with Tinga in L.A. Cass, Jack and Jace's child is hiding in Las Vegas with Ben. Leather, Ben and Eva's child is hiding in San Francisco. Speedo, Brin and Casey's child is hiding in Carson City in Nevada. Bullet, Zero and Lee's child is hiding in Carson City in Nevada with Speedo and Firewall, Shaun and Mia's child is with Leather in San Francisco. They're all hiding until I call them with the location of their parents. I've got all their cell numbers and they also have the number of a special voice box I set up that they can call to contact me."  
  
Max laughed at this, she sounded just like Zack, Max wondered if all C.O.'s had to go through training on how to keep track of your unit if Manticore was ever burnt down? Max laughed at the thought. Just then Max thought of something,  
  
A/N2: Sorry this is such a short chapter but I needed to put a break in here. Please keep reviewing. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Phone Calls

Title: The X6's surprise  
  
Author: Gamegirl 452  
  
Pairings: Max/Alec I would tell you the rest of them but that would spoil my fun!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for violence, swearing and sexual content that comes later).  
  
Summary: What if not all of the X6's were not originals? Then what would they be? Where do they come from? And what will it do to the X5's who find out?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this I would be writing the scripts for the fourth series because by now that's what we would be on because I would have never taken off air. I would have put Max and Alec together a looooooong time ago. Alec would have had a much bigger role in the second series. Alec would now be in my house instead of off somewhere.  
  
But I don't own them James Cameron, Fox and the rest of those lot do. Shame.  
  
A/N: This is only my second fan fiction ever so please read and review and please be gentle.  
  
"Wait, where's Zero, Biggs and Jondy's child?" Max asked.  
  
"Oh Zero, is waiting for me back at our apartment." Rachel told them and as soon as she had she started to blush.  
  
Max and Alec looked at each other. They knew what was going on with that. Alec made a mental note to talk to Zero about something's like living with his daughter. Alec did a double take in his head, had he just thought of Rachel as his daughter? Yeah he had, and the thing was, he liked it.  
  
"Right," Max said, "How soon can they all get here?" she asked.  
  
"Well, most of them a day or two depending. A few like Tinga and Adam will take about four days. Plus not all of them have been able to gain paperwork so they are having to take time to get through sector checkpoints and cops." Rachel explained.  
  
"Well, can you call them all and tell them to come here?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah, where's the nearest phone?" she asked.  
  
"You can use mine" Logan told her. Max and Alec were taken aback; they had forgotten Logan was in the room. Shit.  
  
Logan got up and walked in the computer room. To get the phone, Max and Alec were just looking at each other as if they were having a conversation with their minds like the X7's. Max was the first to break eye contact. She quickly turned her back to Alec and looked out the window at the view.  
  
"Alec can I use your cell?" Max asked. Wanting to get away from the moment they had just shared.  
  
"Yeah sure, are you phoning Zack?" he asked as he chucked her the cell across the room. Max caught it without effort.  
  
"Yeah, he knows where all of us that are still left are. He wouldn't like the fact that we are all going to be together in one place, but Manticore is dead now and White can only do so much. We will just have to be careful. The first problem is getting Zack to agree, but I'm the best person to do that so I better get on with it." And with that Max walked out off the room and into the kitchen, Alec could hear her flip the phone open and dial Zack's number that he had made all of them memorise over ten years ago the night they had broke out.  
  
Alec turned to see Rachel halfway through the second sandwich that was sat on the table. Shit with everything that had been going on he had forgotten that she might not have eaten in a few hours and with transgenics high metabolisms she would have been starving.  
  
"Would you like something to drink with that?" he asked wanting to do something.  
  
Rachel nodded her head and she finished off the rest of the second sandwich and moved onto the third.  
  
Alec left Rachel in the lounge area and walked into the kitchen where he could hear Max arguing with Zack on his cell.  
  
Alec walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge. 'Rachel wanted a drink' Alec mouthed to Max when she shot him one of her looks, the one that says 'how-dare-you-burst-into-a-private-conversation'.  
  
Alec walked over to the fridge and got out three sodas and stayed there. Alec knew that he shouldn't be listening in but he couldn't help it.  
  
"No Zack, I need you to contact the rest of us." Pause. "Yeah, all of them, Jondy, Krit, Sly, Tinga, Zane, Jack, Jace, Brin, Casey, Zero, Lee, Shaun and Mia. All of them and we need them here." Pause. "Yeah, here in Seattle in no more than four days." Pause. "Yeah I know that a couple of them are in New York but their transgenics, they could run it from there and get here in three and you know it." Pause. "Yeah I know that it's a big risk but you really need to get them here Zack." Pause. "No, I do care about them, very much that's why I need them here." Pause. "Zack, I know the dangers, I've know all about them but they need to be here Zack." Pause.  
  
Alec could hear that Max was getting very angry with Zack know, which didn't happen very often because Zack was usually right and Max saw that in the end, but this time she knew that this was for their own good. They needed to know about their children, they had a right to know about them and it wasn't up to Zack to say that they couldn't.  
  
Alec had had enough of listening to Max try unsuccessfully to persuade Zack. Now it was his turn.  
  
Alec closed the fridge door and put the three sodas he had got out on the island in the middle. Alec walked over to Max and put his hand out and signalled for the cell.  
  
Max was now looking very angry and knowing what she would do if Zack pushed her any more she handed the cell over to Alec.  
  
A/N2: Hope you all like this chapter, sorry it's taken me a few days to update but I've just got my results and I've been celebrating.  
  
Big shout to all my reviewers and please keep reviewing I love to hear what you think about the story so far.  
  
A special thanks to Riley who has been wonderful throughout writing this story, thanks for all your support and you're a great beta. THANK YOU. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Earth to Zack

Title: The X6's surprise  
  
Author: Gamegirl 452  
  
Pairings: Max/Alec I would tell you the rest of them but that would spoil my fun!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for violence, swearing and sexual content that comes later).  
  
Summary: What if not all of the X6's were not originals? Then what would they be? Where do they come from? And what will it do to the X5's who find out?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this I would be writing the scripts for the fourth series because by now that's what we would be on because I would have never taken off air. I would have put Max and Alec together a looooooong time ago. Alec would have had a much bigger role in the second series. Alec would now be in my house instead of off somewhere.  
  
But I don't own them James Cameron, Fox and the rest of those lot do. Shame.  
  
A/N: This is only my second fan fiction ever so please read and review and please be gentle.  
  
"And another thing Max." Zack was saying when Alec put the cell to his ear.  
  
"One, I'm not Max and two will you shut up." Alec told him in his I'm-very- pissed-off-at-you voice.  
  
That shut Zack up long enough for Alec to get his wits together, he had never met Zack, but from the pictures that he had seen Zack was a huge tower of pure muscle and even Alec knew he couldn't beat Zack even if Zack wasn't 100%, because Zack was huge.  
  
"Right, listen. You need to get your big ass along with the rest of your old unit down here to Seattle right now." Alec told him.  
  
"No, I won't." Zack told him, "White would have the biggest field-day with all the 09er's in Seattle wouldn't he."  
  
"Well, there will be enough of us to out power most of America's army." Alec told him, "So I wouldn't worry about being overpowered okay." Alec told him, and he paused, while listening to Zack go on about ho it would be to dangerous Alec looked at Max who was frantically shaking her head. When she saw that Alec was looking she signed, (don't tell him, he'll never come if you do. Make something up.) She signed.  
  
Oh shit Alec thought, now he was going to have to come up with an excuse to get them all down here without telling Zack about the fact he had a daughter named Tinga.  
  
Think Alec think. Then Alec came up with an idea; not a very good one but he didn't have very much time.  
  
". And will you tell me why we all have to get down to Seattle?" Zack asked.  
  
"Earth to Zack, Max couldn't tell you because we wanted to keep it a surprise. She wanted it to be something special do you really want to spoil the surprise and all the hard work Max has done these past few months?" he asked trying to sound as sincere as he could.  
  
"Yeah, I don't like surprises so just tell me." Zack demanded.  
  
"No, I can't go against my promise to Max, you'll just have to come down here yourself, but be warned if you come down alone you will never find out." And with that Alec closed the cell and cut the line.  
  
"Is your brother always that pigheaded?" Alec asked Max who by now was sitting in on of the wooden chairs that Logan kept in the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much." Max told him.  
  
"Do you think he'll come?" Alec asked.  
  
"Yeah, he'll come, he's too much of a C.O. and protective big brother to not want to be out of the loop for long. Plus as well he doesn't want you going through with your promise so hopefully he'll call the others but to make sure I'll phone Jondy later tonight to see if Zack has contacted her. She'll be the last person who he calls because he knows that once she knows I want her down here she'll drop everything and rush down here." Max told him.  
  
She was tired very tired, but she couldn't go to sleep yet. She walked through into the living room followed by Alec carrying Rachel's sodas. There they found Rachel sitting on the couch with Logan deep in discussion about something.  
  
Not wanting to disturbed them Max waited at the door but Alec being Alec strode up to Rachel and handed her a soda, took one for himself and motioned for Max to take the other one.  
  
Max walked up and took the can out of Alec's hand and opened it. She took a long drink and stood next to Alec.  
  
Logan looked up at the two X5's, "Hey, did you call Zack?" he asked Max.  
  
"Yeah, he wasn't having any of it until Alec had a little word with him and now we think he's coming and bringing the others but I'm going to check with Jondy tonight." Max explained.  
  
"Are the rest of them coming?" Alec asked Rachel.  
  
"Yeah, I managed to contact at least one of them in each location so they all should be coming but I'll still try and contact the others and Zero should be here." Rachel paused for a few seconds  
  
A/N2: Two chapters in one day, well I thought I'd load these both up together because of the phone call to Zack.  
  
Big shout to all my reviewers and please keep reviewing I love to hear what you think about the story so far.  
  
A special thanks to Riley who has been wonderful throughout writing this story, thanks for all your support and you're a great beta. THANK YOU. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Zero

The X6's Surprise Chapter 18  
  
Author: Gamegirl 452  
  
Pairings: Max/Alec I would tell you the rest of them but that would spoil my fun!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for violence, swearing and sexual content that comes later).  
  
Summary: What if not all of the X6's were not originals? Then what would they be? Where do they come from? And what will it do to the X5's who find out?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this I would be writing the scripts for the fourth series because by now that's what we would be on because I would have never taken off air. I would have put Max and Alec together a looooooong time ago. Alec would have had a much bigger role in the second series. Alec would now be in my house instead of off somewhere.  
  
But I don't own them James Cameron, Fox and the rest of those lot do. Shame.  
  
A/N: This is only my second fan fiction ever so please read and review and please be gentle.  
  
Rachel paused for a few seconds and then they all heard a knock on the door. "Right now." She told them, Logan when to the front door of the penthouse but Rachel went to the balcony doors and opened them. In stepped a lad of 17. Max couldn't believe how much he looked like Krit. He was definitely Krit's no doubt about it, but the thing that made Max sure it wasn't a clone was his hair and eye's; he had inherited those from Sly.  
  
Logan walked back into the lounge area, "There was no one at." Logan stopped when he saw Zero stood there dressed all in black.  
  
"I see he is a true creation of Manticore and climb up the side of a 13 story building and used the balcony as the front door instead of the lift." Logan told nobody in particular.  
  
Rachel ran to Zero and hugged him, he returned the hug.  
  
"Are these your parents?" Zero asked Rachel.  
  
"Yeah this is Max and Alec, you know them as X5-452 and X5-494," she told them.  
  
Zero looked at Alec and then at Max, his eyes widened.  
  
"Rachel did you know that she was your mother?" zero asked, Max and Alec didn't understand the question but Rachel did.  
  
"No, not at the time but I do know. Anyway that's in the past and it's forgotten so don't bring it up." She told zero.  
  
"Don't bring what up?" Max asked.  
  
"Well." Zero started to explain but stopped when he look over at Rachel, she was giving him on of the looks that she must have got off Max, the shut- up-or-I'll-kill-you look.  
  
"Well, when we were born we were treated just like the 09er's were at first. Then they escaped and we were put in months of phys-ops more so for me than anyone else because I had responsibilities. So day after day I would be put through test after test and class after class and all the other things that phys-ops did to you." She looked at Alec who she knew had spent a great deal of time in phys-ops. If she remembered right he had the record for the longest time ever spent in phys-ops (sixteen months) and the most number of time he's been in phys-ops for different things (78 times).  
  
"Anyway, after I had completed every test they had thrown at me successfully they told me that I could return to active duty. After that I saw my unit for the first time in ten months. They had all grown and changed and I had as well, but I had changed in a different way.  
  
"Anyway, after I got settled back into the routine I was posted on perimeter duty which was one of the most boring things ever, but it got me out of the barracks with I was grateful for. So I didn't complain, I was teamed up with Zero and that's how we became such good friends." With this statement Max and Alec looked at each other knowingly and then looked back at Rachel. Rachel didn't see this.  
  
"The X7's were always about, they didn't seem to need any sleep, but then they were all clones so it's not like we could tell them apart or anything. Anyway, I was on duty when you broke into Manticore Max." Rachel told her. "You know how you had got shot in the leg and your X7 clone was just about to shot you dead?" Rachel asked. Max nodded.  
  
"Well, you remember how just before she shot you she fell down on top of you dead?" Rachel asked and Max nodded again, with a pained expression on her face, Max didn't like remembering how she had seen herself (well her X7 clone) fall dead right on top of you.  
  
"Well, I killed her, I killed your clone who was about to kill you. I couldn't let that happen I couldn't have let somebody be shot dead in cold blood even though the X7 was just following orders." Rachel explained and suddenly everything fell into place in Max's mind.  
  
Max now understood why she had thought she had heard herself talking to Krit. It wasn't it was Rachel talking with Zero. So maybe when she was walking down to medical that time she hadn't heard Zack and Jondy talking it had been Tinga and Ben (the X6's).  
  
"Where is your apartment?" Max asked.  
  
"Oh, it's in the same building as Alec's." Zero told them.  
  
"Oh right, well I guess me and Max could give you a lift home unless you got here on something other than foot?" Alec asked.  
  
"No, we ran here." Rachel confirmed.  
  
"Yeah, it's why I'm dressed in black, easier and safer to blur." Zero told them.  
  
"Oh right. Well, we might as well go we've got a busy week ahead of us." Alec told them all.  
  
"Yeah, are we still training tonight?" Max asked Alec. "I have a feeling I'm going to need it when Zack get's here." Max told him.  
  
"Yeah, sure why not. Hey do you two want to join us?" Alec asked Rachel and Zero.  
  
"Yeah, I always wanted to watch my mum and dad fight." Rachel told them.  
  
"Where ever Rachel goes I go so count me in," Zero told them.  
  
"Right well, off to the gym. Thanks for everything Logan." Alec told Logan as they headed out the door.  
  
"It's okay. I'll see what I can dig up about these X6's and what they can do." Logan told Alec.  
  
"Yeah okay see ya." Max called out as she followed Rachel and Zero out the door. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The Gym

The X6's Surprise Chapter 19  
  
Author: Gamegirl 452  
  
Pairings: Max/Alec I would tell you the rest of them but that would spoil my fun!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for violence, swearing and sexual content that comes later).  
  
Summary: What if not all of the X6's were not originals? Then what would they be? Where do they come from? And what will it do to the X5's who find out?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this I would be writing the scripts for the fourth series because by now that's what we would be on because I would have never taken off air. I would have put Max and Alec together a looooooong time ago. Alec would have had a much bigger role in the second series. Alec would now be in my house instead of off somewhere.  
  
But I don't own them James Cameron, Fox and the rest of those lot do. Shame.  
  
A/N: This is only my second fan fiction ever so please read and review and please be gentle.  
  
A/N2: Okay, okay. This is totally an AU fan fiction. This is a summary of what's being happening, I've been messing around with the Dark Angel timeline and it's confused a few people so here's the heads up. In this Max doesn't have the virus, but her and Logan haven't really got it on they are just at the third date stage if that makes any sense. Anyway, some people who were killed weren't, Zack isn't a robot. He never shot himself in AJBAC because Max was never shot but they both were still captured. Max was shot in the leg instead of in the chest and Rachel (Max and Alec's X6 daughter) killed the X7 clone of Max. Ben and Eva are still dead though. All the rest are alive. Alec and Max are now 'friends', like they were at the end of 'She Ain't Heavy'. Oh, and Max has now found Jondy and speaks to her at least twice a week. Max still lives with Original Cindy but she doesn't go home much now, she normally is at either Logan's going over some new plan or mission or at Alec's well, not at Alec's but with him in the gym down the street. Alec is friendly with the owner and he lets them train after hours. After getting into a fight Max thought she needed to do some training so three nights a week Max goes to the gym with Alec who teaches her the things she missed out on after her escape from Manticore, then they crash at Alec's for a couple of hours before they have to go to work.  
  
I hope all that hasn't confused you. If it has read on anyway, you should get the hang of it. Peace. Out.  
  
At the gym.  
  
Two motorbikes pulled up outside the gym. Max was riding her bike with Zero on the back, and Alec was riding his bike with Rachel on the back.  
  
They both pulled up outside, the gym building. It was a dark, old building that looked like it had come off worse in the fight against the Pulse.  
  
Max waited until Alec had caught up and then they pulled their bikes into the alley between the gym building and a strip club next door.  
  
Zero and Rachel jumped off the bikes and stood waiting for Max and Alec to lock up their bikes.  
  
Once that was done, Alec walked up to the side door and took his set of keys out of his pocket, there were a lot of keys for various different things on it but Alec had no problems remembering which key was which and what it was for, apart from it being written into his genetic code, he also had about five times as many keys back at Manticore for various different things, most of them for cells but a few for training rooms and places like that.  
  
Alec opened the door and walked inside, it was a modest gym with 12 training mats on the floor in the middle arranged in a square shape with treadmills and weight training machines dotted around the room, the room itself was painted in the same grey that Manticore had been painted in and Alec wondered if they got their paint from the same person.  
  
Rachel followed Alec inside followed by Zero with Max bringing up the rear. They all came to a stop when they reached the mats.  
  
"Right, who's going first?" Zero asked,  
  
"Well, we've got to warm up first, you should know that, and we can all do that together, but first we've got to get changed." Alec told them.  
  
Max walked over to one of the machines and bent behind it, and brought out a black sports bag.  
  
"Come on Rachel, you can borrow my spare training kit" Max told her, and lead the way into the small changing area, which was just a side of the gym that was closed off by a very untidy wall.  
  
Rachel followed Max and they disappeared behind the wall.  
  
Alec went over to another machine and took out a similar looking sports bag and brought it over to the mats.  
  
"Looks like you'll be borrowing my spares then." Alec told Zero. This "Sir" business, that was Manticore, out here I'm just plain Alec, not a solider, not a C.O., but I am a genetically enhanced human, that I can't change. I also can't change that fact that Rachel is my daughter even if I want to" Alec told Zero.  
  
Zero got the feeling that Alec was going to question him about Rachel and himself, but Zero didn't really want to go there tonight, he needed time to sort through all the things that had happened after Manticore had burned down and Rachel was just one piece of the puzzle that was his life at the moment. Of course, the fact that he was going to meet his parents in a couple of days didn't help calm his already unstable world.  
  
Just at that moment, Alec handed Zero a pair of sweat pants and a loose fitting t shirt, which would be huge on Zero, even though Zero was already only a head shorter than Alec, he lacked a lot more in the build side of things, even though Alec was small in build Zero was even smaller. Zero quickly stripped off his black trousers and tight fitting black T-shirt and black jacket and put the clothes that Alec had lent him on.  
  
Alec did the same and put his other clothes in the bag, he motioned for Zero to do the same and he did.  
  
Just as Alec finished putting the bag away Max and Rachel came out in their workout gear.  
  
Alec and Zero just stared at their girls. Max was dressed in nothing but a pair of baggy grey sweat pants and a athletic bra, Rachel was in the same get up both the girls were nearly identical in size so Max's clothes fitted perfectly.  
  
Max and Rachel walked over to the mat Rachel went up to Zero,  
  
"Come on, it's not like you haven't seen me without my clothes on." She whispered, but it was loud enough for Max and Alec to hear them, but Rachel hadn't finished.  
  
"I mean, when they put us together as breeding partners we couldn't exactly switch off the lights could we, we have night vision." Rachel told him.  
  
Max and Alec who had started to warm up on the mats just stopped and stared at the couple.  
  
They both walked over to where Rachel and Zero were standing,  
  
"Transgenic hearing guys, we could hear everything." Alec reminded them, Rachel started to go bright red and Zero looked like he had just been caught without his clothes on.  
  
"Oops, Rachel said, as she turned round to face Alec and Max, her parents.  
  
"Alec, I'm sorry I just, I wanted, I wasn't" Zero kept trying to say something but he just couldn't get it out.  
  
"It's okay, I know what you mean" he told Zero,  
  
"Would you like to enlighten us then" Max told Alec pointing to herself and Rachel.  
  
"No, it's a guy thing." Alec told her.  
  
"Well, shouldn't we be getting warmed up, we only have about 5 hours before work starts Alec, and do need a couple of hours sleep, even with my shark DNA." Max told him.  
  
"Yeah okay, you joining us guys" Alec asked Rachel and Zero  
  
"Yeah, okay." Rachel answered.  
  
Alec looked deep in conversation with Zero while they walked over to a couple of seats in the far corner.  
  
Zero was nodding and not saying much but Alec looked in full flow about something.  
  
Max turned to face Rachel, "So, you two were together in the breeding program?" Max asked  
  
"Yeah, but we only had a week before you blew it up." Rachel told her, "and I didn't go into heat so it wasn't very likely that I would get pregnant anyway." Rachel told her.  
  
"How do you know that?" Max asked her  
  
"Oh, because we were taught it, you broke out otherwise you would know it as well."  
  
"I suppose Alec knows about this."  
  
"Yeah, as you know" Rachel trailed off, "or didn't, Manticore were very big on equal opportunities and they didn't want males and females to be unconformable  
  
around each other because you can't have modesty when your on a battle field or on a deep cover mission or something like that. We had showers together, we got  
  
dressed together, we slept together, and we had sex together. It was just another part of Manticore to us. We didn't know any different, it was funny though." Rachel told her.  
  
"What was funny?" Max asked,  
  
"Two things, the first time we all had sex. It was a lot like yours there was one person who you couldn't have sex with, cousins, and we were given manuals and told to just get on with it. Zero was my first." She confessed.  
  
"Your first should be with somebody you trust."  
  
"Was your first with Alec?"  
  
"No, my first was with Zack, X5-599, he was our C.O. and I was SIC so Lydecker paired us off together; Alec wasn't even in my unit."  
  
"Oh, but there are pictures of him lined up with your unit, there was no names or numbers so I thought that was him."  
  
"No, for somebody who had access to all Manticore's files, you don't know much about us do you?"  
  
"I wasn't allowed access to most files, only ones that concerned us the rest I had to hack into or steal. I got caught a couple of times. I've been in phys-ops about as much as dad." Rachel confessed.  
  
"I don't know much about Alec's time in phys-ops, he doesn't like to talk about it and we're not close enough for him to confess every secret to me yet." Max told her.  
  
"Yet?"  
  
Max blushed, she hadn't meant to say that, "Yeah, I want us to be closer than we are now. One day we will be and you can be the trigger"  
  
"Well, the guy you saw lined up was my brother, though not biologically, but our whole unit was taught to treat each other like siblings, we were one of the  
  
strongest in Manticore history, that guy was Ben, Alec's twin, we don't know who came first but they are identical in every physical way," Max paused and smiled "but complete opposites mentally."  
  
"I understand." Rachel told her.  
  
"What was the second thing?" Max asked  
  
"Second thing?" Rachel asked, she had totally lost the tread of the conversation  
  
"Yeah, the second thing you thought was funny."  
  
"Oh yeah, the first time I went into heat." Rachel smiled just at the memory.  
  
"It was the first time anyone of the X6's had gone into heat and the scientists had thought they had cured it, they cured the seizures and they had thought they had cured heat as well. Well they didn't, one minute I was feeling like somebody had turned up the heat. Which was impossible in Manticore because it was all computer controlled. So, I went over and told Zero, we were about 15 years old and we had already been taught about sex but nothing about the heat cycles because they thought that we didn't need it, so I went into heat and I started getting really hot and the males in my unit started to go crazy, a couple nearly killed each other because they fighting over me and I was trying my best to get Zero," Rachel paused; "'under the covers' you could say. So the guard notices what's happening and goes and alerts Lydecker, while we are left alone with only one human guard, one female in heat and five males who had no control over themselves." Rachel laughed, "so, the other girls are trying very hard to keep the males apart and away from me, and Zero was trying his best to stop himself from  
  
doing what I wanted. He was just about to break when Lydecker walked in, well with that all the girls let go of the guys as they stood to attention, I was at nearly the peak of my heat now and the guys didn't have any control and they all just came round the bed I was on and start to try and rip my clothes off." Max gasped, Rachel laughed. "It was really funny actually, but at the time I wanted nothing more than them all together. Luckily, well for them anyway, Lydecker had brought with him about 20 guards their was now five guys all with transgenic strength and training trying to get with one female who was their C.O. and wasn't doing anything about it. So there were 4 guards to every guy and Lydecker got me, he dragged me into a cell which was just next door and shoved me in it." Rachel cringed at the next thought.  
  
"What happened then, was that it?" Max asked, she hadn't been inside long enough to experience this inside Manticore but she had been around Alec a couple of times when she had been in heat and she knew what it had done to him.  
  
"Well, this was because I was in heat, I didn't have the slightest thought about it before and I was disgusted with myself after so don't think I have this strange fantasy about it because I don't, I don't even like the guy even thought he was nicer to me than the others in the unit. Which I still don't understand but," Rachel paused, "I DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING BY IT." Rachel screamed.  
  
It was loud enough for Zero and Alec to come running over at full speed.  
  
"Didn't mean what Rachel?" Alec asked.  
  
Rachel looked at Zero, he got what she was talking about, "She's telling Max about the first time she went into heat." Zero told Alec,  
  
Rachel blushed; she didn't mind talking about it with Max or even Zero but not in front of Alec, he was her dad.  
  
"What didn't you mean?" Alec asked again,  
  
Rachel hung her head in shame, and sighed, she would have to tell them; otherwise it would probably come up at some really awkward time.  
  
"I came onto Lydecker." Rachel told them in a sad voice, "but it didn't work, he doesn't have transgenic sense so he couldn't smell my pheromones so he just put me in the cell which was sound proof and had it's own ventilation so soon, I was told, it was calmed down in the barracks, Zero was told he'd 'done well' by resisting me that long, the others were stunned and shocked, none of us knew what had just happened. The next day they stopped all our classes apart from fight  
  
training and gave us a crash course on heat and what it could do and how to stop it. I don't know anything else after that, it's just what I've heard from other  
  
people Zero you'll have to fill in the blanks." Rachel told Zero.  
  
Max and Alec were now smiling; they couldn't believe their daughter had actually come on to Lydecker, even if she was in heat.  
  
"Well, after they gave the 'crash course' as you call it, about heat and what it will do to us, we were paired off male female apart from me. I was told to stand with Lydecker at the sides. The girls were taken off to one corner but I could still hear them, they were told by a nurse to act like they were in heat and do everything that they had seen Rachel do. We had also seen videos of female X5's in heat." Zero told them and turned to Max, "Your clone was a right one for heat, she got it really bad." Zero told Max.  
  
"Yeah well, I get it quite bad as well so I guess it's in the genes." Max told him. Zero nodded,  
  
"Anyway, so they were told to act like they were in heat and then they were told to stand opposite their partner, at this moment Lydecker gave me a mask and told me to put it so I wasn't affect. Then they pumped enough pheromones in that room it was intoxicating, the males instantly reacted to it and started to move towards the girls, Lydecker then told that they would have to resist as long as possible, so the guys were just stood with the most peculiar expressions on their faces, most were like pain a couple were of joy, those seemed to be the ones that lasted the longest. After about half an hour the guys started to get tired, they had the pheromones around them trying to get them to do it and they also had the girls acting like their life depended on it, but Tinga and Adam were the first ones to go, but we found out later that Tinga had also gone into Heat so Adam was excused from punishment, and Tinga was put into the cell with Rachel." Zero told them  
  
"Yeah, that was funny, all we could talk about was sex, and who we would do and why and all the pro's and con's of sex with different people, and with mine and Tinga's shark DNA we basically talked for two days striate about sex, until we cooled down and then we started talking about other things like missions and how awful heat was, they made us stay in there for another couple of days just to be sure but then we went back into the unit. That's the story." Rachel finished,  
  
"Well, at least it wasn't as bad as mine." Max told her, "You were lucky you had people around you at the time of your first heat. Well people who knew what was happening, I ended doing some unknown guy that I'd found outside a video shop and we ended up doing it in the back of his dad's car. I moved out of town as soon as I had cooled down." Max confessed.  
  
"Well, you know mine." Zero told them, "Alec."  
  
"Well, it was different for me, you understand, I was male, so I didn't have heat cycles but I also never got to experience pheromones straight from the girl either, they had their cycles mapped out as soon as the first one hit and made sure they were in lock down before they even got slightly hot. I was C.O. of my unit and I had to do some extra training for the job, so I was at one of these classes when the word came through that one of the units females had gone into heat, I knew what heat was since we had been taught about it because they knew about our clones," and he motioned to Max, "you wouldn't have know this but I'm a clone of male in Maxie's old unit; her whole unit was cloned, not just Max. They were cloned in the X5's, X6's and even X7's, because that X5 unit were suppose to be perfect apart from seizures which Max has a problem with," Alec trailed off, he didn't want to tell them about his own position on that subject. "And heat, so, they sent me back to my unit knowing full well I would pick up the pheromones, anyway, once I was about a couple of corridors away I picked up the scent and ignored it, I came back into the barracks and there was 702, I believe that's Jondy's clone, laid on the bed with all these guys around her and the females of the group trying to stop them from tearing each other apart trying to win the lady's affections. I fought it and helped the girls trying to get the guys off her and off each other, then about 40 ordinary guards came in and took 702 away to another part of the building and it took 5 of them just to do that, the other 35 were left with 6 highly trained, genially engineered killing machines who wanted to get laid really badly and they had just taken away their mate, as you can guess, it wasn't pretty, the guys charged at them, not including me may I add, and also 205 for some reason." Alec was about to continue when Max interrupted.  
  
"I can answer that, 702 was Jondy's twin and 205 was Zane's twin, Jondy and Zane are biological brother and sister, they made us so that each of us in the unit would have a biological brother, or sister, but it was boy, girl. See mine is Krit. Syl and Zero are brother and sister, so are Lee and Ben, Eva and Casey, Brin and Jack, and also Zack and Tinga, which is why they are so close." Max told them.  
  
"Well, that explains a hell of a lot, why didn't you tell me this before?" Alec asked.  
  
"I thought you were C.O. of everything and you didn't know that 727 was your biological sister?" Max asked,  
  
"No, I didn't I thought it was just coincidence that we looked alike. That's why 453 and 472 also looked so much alike, they were the most alike of the unit at first when we were very young, and we all wore the same things and we all had the same haircuts, and everything 453 and 472 decided to swap beds to see if anyone noticed and they didn't, none of the nurses or anyone could tell them apart until Lydecker came in and saw that they had swapped and told them to swap back. They were given two days solitary confinement for that, but it was funny to see the nurses' faces when they found out they had switched."  
  
"I bet it was, me and Krit did that as well, but Lydecker didn't find out cause we were more careful, one of the nurses had to tell him which is why he must have picked it up so quick with your unit." Max explained,  
  
"Yeah, must be." Alec told her.  
  
"Right are we going to do some fighting or not?" Rachel asked, "Cause it's been a while since I kicked Zero's ass."  
  
"Hey, back at Manticore I always held back you would never be able to take me full strength." Zero told her. Max and Alec looked at each other, if she were truly their child nobody should ever issue a challenge like that, Max or Alec are bad enough on their own but combined, they didn't know what she could do.  
  
"Come on then, I want to see what Rachel can do" Alec told them.  
  
"Okay" Zero told them, "No holding back, lets do some jujitsu training, how about the theme of yondan?" Zero asked, he knew this was street fighting with jujitsu techniques, one of the areas in which he excelled in his class.  
  
"Okay" Rachel told him;  
  
they walked up to the mats. They bowed once to symbolize respect for their country, then again to symbolize respect for the sensei, they bowed a third time to symbolize respect to the other black belts, (Max and Alec), they bowed a fourth time to yourself and your fellow karatekas, then finally they bowed towards to mats to symbolize respect for having a place to train.  
  
They then stepped onto the mats and turned to face each other. Just before they were about to being Max asked,  
  
"What are the two most important aspects of self defence?"  
  
Rachel and Zero answered automatically "awareness and self control" Max nodded and stepped closer to Alec.  
  
Rachel and Zero bowed towards each other and took up their fighting stances; Rachel was in the Heike Dacha stance (Ready Stance - feet parallel) while Zero had taken the Hatch Dacha stance (Ready Stance -toes outward).  
  
Rachel bent her head a bit to signal that Zero should make the first move, didn't disappoint, he came at her with Jun-Tsuki (a forward lead punch) which she blocked easily with a Jodan Uke (a High Seikan Block), Zero countered this with a Gyaku-Tsuki (a Reverse Punch) which Rachel blocked with an Empi Uke (an elbow block).  
  
They went on like this for a couple of minutes, Zero sneaking in some Mae Ashi Geri's (Roundhouse kicks) and a keta gyaku-tsuki no tsukomi (a kick reverse lunch punch) or two. Rachel easily blocking them with Ude Uke (an Inward Seikan Block) and a Morote Soe Uke (an Augmented Double Block).  
  
Zero looked like he wasn't holding back but Rachel didn't break a sweat, she looked cool and calm like she knew she was going to win this.  
  
"I've had enough of this now." Rachel told anybody who was listening, she launched herself at Zero using a Nodo Tsukami (a Throat Grab) before Zero could even react and brought Zero into a headlock that he couldn't escape from.  
  
"Zero, you know you can't escape from the double whammy Rachel special now be a good little solider and play dead so I don't have to starve you of oxygen long enough for you to pass out." Rachel told him. Zero made a small sound of agreement and Rachel let go of him, he sunk to the floor and started to message his neck where Rachel had held him.  
  
"Wow, you're good." Alec told Rachel, which was high praise coming off Alec, Max thought.  
  
"What's a 'double whammy Rachel special'?" Max asked.  
  
"Oh, something I made up during training one day, they were teaching, us headlocks and I thought that if you combined different aspects of seven headlocks, that you could make an impressive piece of fighting knowledge. The first person I used it on was in medical for two weeks because I had held on too tight and too long, he collapsed from lack of oxygen and I crushed windpipe." Rachel told them. Max looked impressed, Alec looked, Max didn't know what he looked like, if she didn't say any better she would say that he was scared, but Alec was never scared of anything.  
  
Alec chose that moment to finally speak, "So you're the X6's death ray." Alec told her, Max looked from one to the other, 'death ray'???  
  
"What?" Max asked,  
  
"Well, 'cause I was C.O. of everything I got to hear about all the things that happened in the other units, especially the X5's children, of course it wasn't always through Manticore approved channels, if you get what I'm saying. Anyway, I was talking to Gary, one of the guards that walked my cell block and the children's cell block, when he came up to me and said that he had heard something that I should maybe know about." Alec paused,  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Hey, I hear those X5 brats have been at it again, the way I hear it, they were in fighting class, being taught those headlocks, you lot are so fond of." Gary paused, "one of them invented this headlock mixture of seven different ones that they had been taught, used it in a battle and nearly killed the solider they used it on." Gary looked at 494, "They're calling them the death ray because that solider going to be in medical for at least 10 days, two weeks at the least." Gary told him. 494 nodded,  
  
"Thanks Gary I won't forget this" 494 told him and Gary went on his way.  
  
PRESENT  
  
"Gary got some nice cigars out of that deal." Alec told them. "Anyway, after that more and more people kept coming up to me telling me about this death ray person in the 5's brats." Alec told them, he laughed, "You got quite a rep at Manticore, Rachel." Alec told her.  
  
"Thank you, I just wanted to follow in the footsteps of my parents." Rachel told them,  
  
"What?" said Max.  
  
"Well, you Max were famous in Manticore for being one of the 09er's and add to that you were Lydecker favourite, SIC of your unit, SIC of the whole of Manticore and also had no junk DNA you caused quite a stir. Alec you know had connections all over, he knew almost everybody in Manticore from cleaning staff to DNA specialists who had top secret clearance, everybody knew who X5-494 was. Now their daughter, everybody knew her as well but they only knew her as the death ray." Rachel smiled.  
  
"It was also the name you fought under when you tried cage fighting." Zero told them and looked at Rachel.  
  
"I wasn't going to tell them yet." Rachel protested.  
  
"Yeah, well since Monty Cora was so popular I was sure he would have heard of Zero Hero and Death Ray, I mean we heard of Curvaceous Killer and she only fought once." Zero told them.  
  
Alec looked stunned, "You two were Zero Hero and Death Ray?" Alec asked them  
  
Rachel and Zero looked at each other, "Yeah" they said together.  
  
Max looked puzzled, "Okay, you're going to have to explain this to me." She told them.  
  
"Well, when you're a fighter, you hear certain things about other fighters, what they've done and who they've beaten and stuff like that so when you come up against them you know who you're dealing with."  
  
Alec explained, Max nodded she got that bit, "Well, when I was fighting I heard about these two cage fighters, I kept hearing about them over and over and I didn't know who they were, they always fought together, they did a lot of double team events, they beat everyone who they came up against one day they just disappeared off the cage fighting radar never to be heard from again." Alec told her.  
  
"Right, so who was Curvaceous Killer?" Max asked,  
  
"Maxie, Maxie, Maxie. That was you when we were fighting that night for Mia, remember?" Alec told her,  
  
"So, you're telling me that my cage fighting name was Curvaceous Killer?"  
  
"Yeah, it was Curvaceous Killer." Alec told her, "and by the sounds of it, you caused quite a stir cause these guys heard of you." He told her pointing to Rachel and Zero.  
  
"Okay, I've had enough story telling for one night. I'm going home." Max stopped herself, "I mean I'm going back to your place Alec." Max corrected but it was too late, the damage was already done and Alec was grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"Max, your there so much why don't you just move in?" Alec asked. "I mean you keep half your clothes there and your morning stuff and your toothbrush is even in the same spot as mine is." Alec told her.  
  
"Yeah, but then who will OC depend on?" she asked.  
  
Alec shrugged, he didn't know the answer to that, "she'll find somebody, you know, that's home a lot more than you." Alec carefully hinted.  
  
"Alright, when do you want me?" Max asked, she was too tired for all of this, she suddenly had become very tired and she didn't know why. All of a sudden the world became black.  
  
Max had the biggest headache on earth; she felt like she had a huge hangover, but then that wasn't really possible for a transgenic. Max looked around the room and noticed she was in Alec's bedroom. 'How did I get here?' she wondered, the last thing she remembered was that she was in the gym and they were talking about her moving in with Alec and then nothing.  
  
Max got up and noticed that she was still in her gym clothes although her sweat pants had been removed and all she had on was her athletic bra and a pair of yellow coloured knickers.  
  
She looked around the room and saw her sweats on a chair beside the bed she put them on and walked into the living area of the apartment.  
  
"'Morning, sleepy head." Alec called out from the kitchen. "How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"Okay, I've got the worst head ache though." She told him as she looked around the apartment, Alec noticed this.  
  
"Rachel and Zero are in their own apartment." He told her, Max nodded.  
  
"You gave us quite a scare, good job Zero has some field training otherwise you would be in hospital right now." Alec told her.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"You collapsed, stopped breathing for a few seconds. I was going to take you to hospital but Zero said he'd seen this before back at Manticore, it was from information overload." Alec told her  
  
"How that could be, that we were designed to take in lots of information in a short space of time." Max asked  
  
"Well, he told me that it wasn't just the information but also the emotions, all this information is linked into your emotions and it cause your brain to overload and that's why you blackout. Alec told her.  
  
"Oh" Max said as she drank the coffee that had appeared in her hand.  
  
"Come on, we've got to get ready for work, we're meeting Rachel and zero downstairs in 15 minutes." Alec told her.  
  
Max nodded and walked back into the bedroom and shut the door.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
They entered through the door of Jam Pony and Alec went up to the desk with Rachel and Zero and Max went over to talk to OC.  
  
"Hey Boo" Cindy told her when she came up to the lockers.  
  
"Hey" Max told her, she was tired from all that had happened last night  
  
"What's up Boo?"  
  
"Rough night." Max told her, she wasn't about to go into a full explanation in the middle of Jam Pony, and she would talk with Cindy later.  
  
"What's the dealio with those two you came in with 'cause Original Cindy thinks that's one fine honey." She told her looking at Rachel.  
  
Just then they walked away from the desk and towards Cindy and herself.  
  
"Hey baby Boo." Cindy told Alec.  
  
"Hey Cindy. Cindy I would like you to meet Rachel and Zero." He told her.  
  
Rachel stepped forward and shook her hand and Zero took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Hey, we will have none of that, Original Cindy doesn't like the three legged kind my man." She told Zero. Zero looked confused and looked at Alec who was trying to suppress a smile. Alec lent forward and whispered something to Zero and then Zero smiled and nodded.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Cindy." He told her.  
  
"You too Boo." She told them. Alec walked over to Rachel and stood next to her, next to her was Max. Cindy looked from one to the other.  
  
"You know, if Original Cindy didn't know any better, she would say that Rachel was." Cindy stopped when she looked at Max who was nodding. Cindy knew at that point, she knew all about Max and Alec. She also knew about Biggs and Ce-Ce as well.  
  
"Oh, I get you." She told them and Alec quickly moved away, he didn't want anyone spotting and similarities between himself and Max's "sister".  
  
"Rachel is my sister and Zero is Biggs's brother." Max told Cindy.  
  
"Original Cindy gets you Boo," she told her, nodding.  
  
Just at that moment Biggs rode in ignoring the calls from Normal about not riding indoors, he parked his bike up and walked over to Alec. He stopped when he saw Zero.  
  
"Hey Biggs." Alec told him.  
  
Biggs was speechless, he was looking at his son and he could totally tell that they were related, but he had Jondy's hair and eyes.  
  
"Biggs, did you forget that your brother was coming today?" Alec told him trying to get it through to him that Alec was pretending Zero was his brother.  
  
"Zero?" Biggs asked.  
  
"Yeah, da-" Zero stopped, "Yeah, bro, how's it going?" he asked as he caught him in a bear hug.  
  
"Yeah, I'm your son, but Alec's told everyone that I'm your brother and Rachel is Max's sister. Play along and we will talk tonight." Zero whispered so that only Biggs could hear.  
  
Biggs smiled, as they broke apart, he turned to face Rachel.  
  
"So, you're Max's sister, nice to meet you." Biggs put his hand out; Rachel took it and shook it.  
  
"You too, it's nice to finally meet you Biggs." Rachel told him.  
  
"Hey, why don't Cindy, Max and Rachel go and do their runs together and me, Biggs and Zero will do ours and it will give us time to talk." Alec suggested, "I mean they need to know the layout of the city if they are going to be bike messengers." Alec told them  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea." Max told him.  
  
"Wow, praise from Max." Alec joked.  
  
"Don't get used to it or I might just have to kick your ass." She told him.  
  
"What's with your obsession with my ass, Max?" Alec asked.  
  
She hit him in the shoulder,  
  
Biggs cleared his throat, "There's other people here guys." He told them meaning Rachel and Zero. "Don't worry guys, they are like this all the time. They fight like cat and dog but they love each other really." That snapped them out of it.  
  
"We don't" Alec started  
  
"We're not like that," Max told them at the same time.  
  
"Now where have I heard that before?" Cindy told her. Max knew what she had just done, she had just admitted that she liked Alec, she had  
  
used the same term as she had used when her and Logan 'we're like that'.  
  
Max didn't say anything; the silence was broken by Normal,  
  
"Hot run to sector 9" he shouted,  
  
"Come on Zero, let's show you the town" Alec told him, and he Biggs and Zero walked over to Normal, took the package, grab their bikes and rode out of there leaving OC, Rachel and Max stood by the lockers,  
  
"Come on, missy miss, not a country club. Hot run to sector 13. Come on Bip Bip Bip." He told her and threw a package at her. The three of them headed out of Jam  
  
Pony and started the ride to sector 13, taking it slow.  
  
A/N2: Sorry this chapter has taken so long but it has been a bitch to write, it's been rewritten three times already, this is the first try rewritten again and added to, it's a wonder this came out before Christmas.  
  
A/N3: Sorry if any of the terms are wrong but I don't do martial arts myself so all this was taken off a website, thank you to them (I can't remember the website but if you know which one it is email it to me and I'll mention it in the next chapter.) Please tell me if any of these terms are wrong or they are used in the wrong terms (sorry), but if you just review and tell me what's wrong I'll gladly put it right.  
  
A/N4: Thank you to my muse and thank you to everyone who has reviewed and helped me along especially Reily who has been very helpful throughout writing this chapter and also has been a great Beta. Thank you. 


	20. Chapter Twenty: Jondy

The X6's Surprise Chapter 20  
  
Author: Gamegirl 452  
  
Pairings: Max/Alec I would tell you the rest of them but that would spoil my fun!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for violence, swearing and sexual content that comes later).  
  
Summary: What if not all of the X6's were not originals? Then what would they be? Where do they come from? And what will it do to the X5's who find out?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this I would be writing the scripts for the fourth series because by now that's what we would be on because I would have never taken off air. I would have put Max and Alec together a looooooong time ago. Alec would have had a much bigger role in the second series. Alec would now be in my house instead of off somewhere.  
  
But I don't own them James Cameron, Fox and the rest of those lot do. Shame.  
  
A/N: This is only my second fan fiction ever so please read and review and please be gentle.  
  
Over the next couple of days Rachel, Max and Alec got to know each other a whole lot better. Biggs and Zero seemed to have bonded as well.  
  
Tonight Max and Zero were excited because Jondy was coming into town, Max because she hadn't seen her sister in over four months and Zero because he was finally going to meet his mother, the thing was Jondy didn't have a clue about Zero and Max wasn't sure how she was going to take it.  
  
That night they were all sat in Crash, Sketchy and Rachel were playing pool and Rachel beating his ass. Alec and Max were sat at one side of the table and Zero and OC were sat at the other side. Max kept looking at Alec's watch waiting for 10 because that what time Jondy was coming in.  
  
"Boo will you stop looking at the clock 'cause Original Cindy gonna have to put a smackdown on your ass if you do it one more time." Cindy told Max who stopped looking at Alec's watch. It was 9:15 and they were leaving at half past.  
  
Alec picked up his glass and emptied the contents of it.  
  
"My turn for the next round." Zero told Alec and picked up the pitcher and went over to the bar, the age limit on beer had been reduced in America to 18 so the government could cash in on more tax to help keep the economy afloat.  
  
Original Cindy turned to Max and Alec who were sitting side by side,  
  
"So, what's the dealio with the sister coming into town tonight, 'cause Original Cindy wants to know whether she should be prepared for all the black helicopter stuff or not?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Jondy, she is my sister, well not biologically but as close if not closer, she was the only other girl our unit with shark DNA so we would spend all night talking. We grew close, she is also Zero's mother." Max told her, "but she doesn't know anything about the X5's children, so" Max paused,  
  
"Original Cindy gets you Boo. She'll keep her mouth zipped." She told them, Max smiled knowing Original Cindy would keep her word.  
  
Zero came back just as Rachel appeared after beating Sketchy at pool yet again,  
  
"Man, she is one tough cookie, are you sure she's not related to you Alec?" Sketchy asked, they hadn't told Sketchy yet because he let slip a lot of things when he was drunk and this was to precious to have being let slip, well until everybody else had been told.  
  
"I wish" Alec said getting his point across to the others.  
  
Much to Original Cindy's annoyance Max grabbed Alec's wrist again to check the time, it was 9:29,  
  
"Max, will you stop grabbing my wrist, why don't you either ask for the time, or get a watch yourself?" Alec asked with fake anger but he couldn't stay angry with Max for long and he smiled, one of those smiles that made every girl in crash hold their breath. Max smiled back.  
  
"Cause she likes having an excuse to get close to you Alec." Answered a voice from behind them, there was only one person in the world that had that voice and that dare cross Max.  
  
"JONDY!!" Max screamed as she leaped from her chair and back flipped over the railing behind them to land next to her sister knocking the table as she went causing drink to spill all over Alec.  
  
"MAX!!" Jondy screamed back, while everyone in crash looked from one to the other wondering what the hell had just happened.  
  
Max and Jondy couldn't stop hugging each other, it was like this everytime they got together.  
  
Alec walked up to them and put his arms round both of them,  
  
"Come ladies, your causing a scene, I've got somebody I'd like you to meet." Alec told Jondy.  
  
He led them up the ramp back to their table where Sketchy, Original Cindy, Rachel, Zero and Biggs was sat. Biggs had joined them during the screaming/hugging match.  
  
"Hi, Original Cindy" Jondy told her,  
  
"Hey up Boo." Original Cindy answered.  
  
"Hi Biggs" Jondy told him and smiled, Biggs smiled back one of those smiles that communicated a thousand words between two people that only those two could understand. Alec looked from one to the other and then looked at Max who smiled and nodded.  
  
"Hi, I'm Rachel." A girl told Jondy, and she held out her hand. Jondy took it and shook it.  
  
"And I'm Zero." Zero stood up and immediately she notice the similarities between herself and Zero. She shook his hand and sat down next to Max and looked at her puzzled, why did Zero look so much like her.  
  
"Right those are the introductions so far, but I think we should go back to my place to explain." Alec told everyone, they all nodded.  
  
AT ALEC'S  
  
They all managed to cram in somehow, Max, Alec and Rachel were sat on the sofa, while Zero and Biggs were sat on the other sofa with Jondy on the chair. They had left Original Cindy and Sketchy at crash due to the nature of this conversation.  
  
Once they had all sat down and settled everyone became silent, the tension in the air could be cut with a butter knife, Jondy was the one who spoke first.  
  
"Why are we here? Zack didn't tell me anything he just said to get to Seattle as quickly as possible and that you'd explain everything once we got here." Jondy asked.  
  
"Right, I feel like I should explain this." Alec told her. "When I was at Manticore I heard a lot of things because I was the highest ranking officer."  
  
"Of the X5's." Jondy interrupted  
  
"No, I was the highest ranking officer of Manticore, I had control over everything." Alec explained, Jondy shut up then. "I found out that they had create two sorts of X6's, ones that were an advancement on the X5's, or they thought they were." Alec smirked and took a deep breath, "And the ones that were created purely from the X5's." Alec finished.  
  
Jondy looked puzzled, "What are you saying, that these X6's are our children?" Jondy asked laughing at the thought.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Alec told her. Jondy stopped smiling, she just sat there with a blank expression.  
  
"Maybe you should go out the room for this bit Zero" Biggs suggested,  
  
"No, I want to stay, I don't want you to protect me dad. I can handle it." Zero told him.  
  
Jondy looked from one to the other, 'dad', now she look at him she could see the similarities between them, but, she remembered what she had thought back at crash and looked at Zero again.  
  
"Most of the children were from the 09er's, but a few had another X5 parent. Zero is Biggs son." Alec explained.  
  
"But does that mean." Jondy stopped she couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
"Yeah Jo, Zero is also your son." Max told her. Jondy got that blank look on her face, she looked from Biggs to Zero and back again.  
  
"I have another child with Biggs." Jondy asked, and she immediately knew she had made a mistake.  
  
"What do you mean another child?" Alec asked, he wasn't hearing this.  
  
"Er, Max could I talk to you in private?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure." She said and they headed for the bedroom, Max shut the door.  
  
When they had gone in Alec just looked at Biggs.  
  
"How could you have a child and not tell me?" Max asked,  
  
"I don't, well not anymore." Jondy told her as she started crying.  
  
"What do you mean, not anymore?"  
  
"Well, I miscarried, I lost her when I was six months pregnant, and they couldn't save her." She told Max who was now cuddling her trying to will the tears away.  
  
"I'm so sorry Jondy." Max told her,  
  
Jondy nodded, she had never really mourned the death of her little girl.  
  
"Chloe." Jondy whispered.  
  
"Pardon?" Max asked.  
  
"Chloe, that's what I named her, it seems that after a certain time if you miscarry you have to name them and give them a proper burial and everything, she's buried in the hospital graveyard in L.A., Chloe Maxine Alexia. That was her name. She was so beautiful." Jondy told her.  
  
"Do you need some time?" she asked.  
  
"No, I mean, I've got Zero now, don't worry about Biggs, he knew. I called him as soon as I found out I was pregnant, he was there when I miscarried." Jondy told Max.  
  
Something clicked in Max's head, "So that's where he went in such a hurry a few months ago."  
  
"Yeah. He was the one who put the Alexia in the name." Jondy told her.  
  
"Alec will be thrilled with that." Max joked trying to make light of the situation.  
  
"Do you want to go back?" Max asked,  
  
"Yeah, I've got to face them sometime, I mean they will have heard the whole conversation, the walls aren't that thick. It means I don't have to explain anything." Jondy told her. Max nodded.  
  
They walked back into the room and everybody was silent.  
  
"I know you all heard that." Jondy told everyone and she went over and sat next to Biggs who hugged her. Zero was stood in the corner of the room.  
  
"Do you want to know about your little sister Zero?" Jondy asked, he nodded.  
  
Jondy patted the spare place on the sofa next to where she sat.  
  
Jody spend the next hour telling everyone about Chloe Maxine Alexia, Max was beside herself that they had named her after her, and Alec grinned when he learnt about the Alexia bit.  
  
After an hour Jondy became quiet, she was now sat cuddled up to Biggs trying to find comfort with Zero now sat next to Rachel hugging her.  
  
"Jondy, I'm really sorry to spring this on you as well but we have more news to tell you." Alec told her. Jondy sat up.  
  
"What news?" she asked.  
  
"Well, Zero isn't the only one." Alec told her.  
  
"What do you mean, not the only one?" Jondy didn't get this at all.  
  
"There was a reason we were called the 5's brats." Rachel answered  
  
"You're an X5 child as well?" Jondy asked.  
  
Rachel nodded, "But not just any X5 child." She told her and pointed to Max.  
  
"She's yours Max" Jondy told her, more of a statement than a question.  
  
Max nodded, "Yeah she is, she's also Alec's." Max told her and then smiled at Alec, they had been getting close these last couple of days due to the fact they had just found out they had a daughter together.  
  
"Alec's." Jondy echoed.  
  
"Yeah, but that's not it." Max told her and looked at Biggs.  
  
"No, Jondy Rachel and Zero are two of ten." He stated clearly so that she would here him correctly.  
  
"There's another eight children." Jondy asked weakly, this had been a lot to take in.  
  
"Yeah, there also Tinga, Ben, Adam, Cass, Leather, Speedo, Bullet and Firewall." Rachel told them, "Tinga is Zack and Ce-Ce's, Ben is Krit and Sly's, Adam is Tinga and Zane's, Cass is Jack and Jace's, Leather is Ben and Eva's, Speedo is Brin and Casey's, Bullet is Zero and Lee's and Firewall is Shaun and Mia's." Rachel explained.  
  
"Okay, how do you know all this?" she asked Rachel.  
  
"I was CO of that unit and had overriding control over all X6's, I knew all about who we were, and who you were and I put numbers to names." Rachel told her.  
  
"Krit and Sly. Tinga and Zane." Jondy echoed, "I believe those two, but Ben and Eva. Shaun and Mia. Those pairs just don't mix at all."  
  
"Yeah well, Leather and Firewall are actually very good kids and they are a good laugh." Rachel told her.  
  
"Wait, does Zack know about these children?" Jondy asked.  
  
"No, he doesn't. He's called all of you to come down here and all the children are coming as well, the kids know but the adults don't." Max told her.  
  
Jondy nodded still taking everything in, her hand started to shake.  
  
"Not now, not now." Jondy said. Biggs knew what was happening and ran over to one of Alec's cupboards where he kept his stash of Tryptophan. He got the bottle and ran back to Jondy, he took out two pills and put them in her mouth.  
  
"Come on, swallow them sweetheart, that's a good girl." Biggs told her as she started to have her seizure.  
  
The pills started to take affect and the seizure became less violent, Biggs just took Jondy and sat her in his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep.  
  
Max looked at Alec and nodded, Zero and Rachel went back to their own apartment downstairs and Max and Alec went into the bedroom, it was going to be a long day tomorrow and even with Max's shark DNA she wasn't going to get much sleep in the next week.  
  
They got undressed in silence, got into bed and went to sleep getting ready for a long day ahead of them. 


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: Ben and Adam

The X6's Surprise Chapter 21  
  
Max woke up and noticed that she was in Alec's bed; this wasn't unusual because she normally had the bed and Alec took the couch, but then Max noticed this warm body curled up next to her. The same body that Max had her head rested on and her legs entwined with the persons next to her, Max felt a calm that she rarely achieved, she lifted her head and saw that it was Alec that she was in bed with. She suddenly sat up waking Alec up with her sudden movement.  
  
"Good morning sunshine. How are you?" Alec asked, his voice was husky from just waking up.  
  
"Okay. How did I." Max started but the memories of last night came crashing into her mind, "Oh."  
  
Max then noticed that there were noises coming from the living room. Both Alec and herself got up and walked into the living room, just before they got to the door they noticed that they weren't dressed for company, Max was dressed in only an athletic bra and yellow knickers, Alec was just dressed in a pair of silk boxers, which he used for sleeping in.  
  
"Maybe we should get dressed first." Alec commented  
  
"Good idea." Max told him, and for once Alec bit his tongue.  
  
They had got dressed and had walked into the room to be confronted with Jondy and Biggs making out. They had both rushed into the kitchen to start preparing breakfast for themselves. Jondy and Biggs seemed to be having their breakfast as the spoke.  
  
After Alec and Max had finished making breakfast Jondy and Biggs seemed to be finished and were just sat and cuddled on the couch.  
  
"Morning" Biggs told them both went they walked into the living area with four blows of cornflakes between the two of them, Alec handed one to Biggs and Max handed her other one to Jondy.  
  
"Morning sis." Jondy told Max.  
  
"Morning sis." Max answered back and Alec nodded at Biggs.  
  
They ate their breakfast in silence until Jondy broke it.  
  
"What are we going to do today?" she asked  
  
"Well, we've all got the week off work thanks to Alec, so we are going to be there for the X5's that arrive and Rachel and Zero are going to meet some of the X6's that are also coming in today. The rest should be here tomorrow." Max explained, "Sly, Krit Zane and Tinga should be here in about an hour." Max told her.  
  
"What!?" Jondy asked as she stood up nearly dropping her cereal all over the floor.  
  
"Sly, Krit, Tinga and Zane are going to be here in an hour." Max repeated trying to be as cool as possible but she couldn't and she started smiling, "I can't believe it either, Zack actually let them come." Max shouted. She hadn't seen Zane or Tinga since the escape and she was really excited at seeing them.  
  
Alec and Biggs looked at each other, and nodded they understood, sort of.  
  
An hour later they all walked downstairs and waited for sly, Krit, Tinga and Zane. They were all meeting up and coming together so they all should arrive within 2 minutes of each other unless they had some problems with sector cops or ..  
  
Max's thought was cut off when she heard the roar of several motorbikes coming closer; she looked up and saw three ninja's, one blue, one black and one red.  
  
The driver of the blue on hopped off and took off her helmet,  
  
"Tinga!" Max and Jondy screamed as they ran up to hug her.  
  
"Don't forget me." The driver of the black ninja told them,  
  
"Zane!" Max and Jondy screamed again as they turned round and hugged him.  
  
Then the two that had been on the red ninja came up holding each other's hand.  
  
"Sly! Krit!" Jondy scream but stopped when she saw that they were holding hands,  
  
"Something you're not telling us?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah, were engaged." Sly told them with and sly grin, with that she took off her gloves and showed them her engagement ring. Tinga grabbed her hand to get a closer look at the rock.  
  
"Wow, you must really be serious." She told them after looking at the ring.  
  
"Yeah, we are." She told them and smiled, Sly then lowered her voice to a whisper, "He is so great, in and out of bed." She told them and they all laughed apart from Max,  
  
"Ewe, that's gross he's my brother." Max told her and she looked round where all the guys had gathered, Krit had met Alec but Zane hadn't, she knew Tinga and Sly hadn't met him either.  
  
"Ben!" she suddenly heard screamed from Tinga.  
  
She started to run up to him but stopped just before she got up to him.  
  
"Your not Ben." She told him.  
  
"No, I'm his twin, Alec." He told her, "Nice to finally meet you Tinga." He told her and shook her hand.  
  
"Twin?" Max heard Sly ask behind her.  
  
They had all walked over to where Alec, Biggs, Zane and Krit were stood.  
  
"Yeah, our whole unit was cloned, I've met mine Sam, she actually quite nice considering. Alec is Ben's clone, but he nothing like him." Max explained.  
  
"Okay, well I guess I can accept that." Somebody replied, Max couldn't make out whom it was because they were stood close together.  
  
"Why don't we go upstairs, up can meet Rachel and Zero there." Biggs told them all.  
  
"Biggs, Rachel and Jondy have gone to meet Ben and Adam." Max told him.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot." Biggs said.  
  
"Ben? I thought he was dead?" Tinga asked.  
  
"Yeah, our Ben is. Come on I'll explain when Rachel and Zero get back." Max told them, just then Max heard some more motorbikes behind her and she turned round and saw Rachel and Zero on one bike, Adam on a another and Ben on the third.  
  
Rachel jumped off the bike and ran up to Max and Alec.  
  
"Miss me?" she asked.  
  
"To much." Alec told her as he kissed her hair.  
  
"You betya." Max told her, Zero had already run up to Jondy and Biggs and they were both hugging him as well, Krit and Sly were stood together still holding hands but looking very confused, Tinga was stood with Zane in- between the two groups.  
  
Rachel let go of Max and Alec and walked over to the other bikes, she said something and walked over. The guy on her left looked exactly like Krit, the guy on her right looked like a mixture of Zane and Tinga, her hair Zane's nose, Her eyes, things like that.  
  
Max walked over and got Krit and Sly and Jondy walked over and got Tinga and Zane.  
  
Rachel walked over to Krit and Sly with the guy on her left,  
  
"Krit, Sly I'd like to introduce Ben" she told them and a young guy stepped in front of Rachel and looked at his parents for the first time. Rachel didn't wait around. She went back and got the guy from her right and walked over to Tinga and Zane.  
  
"Tinga, Zane I'd like to introduce Adam." She told them, and then walked back to Max and Alec.  
  
"What do you think?" Rachel asked Max as she turned back around to face the two groups.  
  
"They are in shock but I think they will come around to the idea." She told them.  
  
"Where are Cass and Tinga?" Alec asked, they were supposed to be with these two.  
  
"Oh, they're back at base camp, they are all meeting us there and then we are bringing them here a couple at a time as the parents turn up." Rachel told them.  
  
"Right, well we're going to have to meet up there or find somewhere else to meet because my flat can't fit all these people in it. It's not that big." Alec told her. Rachel nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I know, that's why we all came on motorbikes, I thought we'd be going back." Rachel told,  
  
"Like father like daughter" Max whispered.  
  
Alec smiled at that comment; he had started to think more and more of Rachel as his daughter and loved to think of her as being like him.  
  
"What's going on?" Max heard Sly ask, "Why does Ben look exactly like you and Krit Max?" Sly asked.  
  
"I'll explain when we get there," Max told her. Sly nodded and went over to her and Krit's bike.  
  
"6's back to base camp keep all 5's in sight distance." Rachel commanded. All the X6's nodded and the X5's looked around in wonder. Max and Alec just smiled; she was defiantly their daughter. 


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: Enter Zack

The X6's Surprise Chapter 22  
  
When they arrived at base they saw another four bikes sat outside the warehouse that Rachel called base camp.  
  
"I found this place when I was searching for a place to live before we found out where you two were." Rachel told Max and Alec.  
  
"I thought it would be a good base camp, it was on electrical company before the pulse, so it has lots of offices that we have turned into sleeping quarters and a big open space where all the machinery was, we use that for training and talking." Rachel told them. Max and Alec were impressed on how quickly Rachel had got the camp up and running, they even had limited power.  
  
They all walked in, Rachel nodding to the X6 on guard and motioning for her to follow them in.  
  
They walked into the build from the front entrance, down a long corridor to a door marked 'Construction Area'.  
  
Just as they walked in everyone froze, there were another five X6's in here, it seems all of them had made it to Seattle in record time and were now waiting for their parents to arrive so they could meet them.  
  
All of a sudden the X6's formed a line, not one stood to attention but more like a greeting committee would do when someone important is here, the other X6's that had come with them also joined the line apart from Rachel who stayed with Max and Alec.  
  
"Well done." She told them, and then she walked down the line.  
  
"Bullet, X6-705, parents Zero X5-692 and Lee X5-726, Firewall, X6-450, parents Shaun X5-572 and Mia X5-328, Speedo, X6-546, parents Brin X5-734 and Casey X5-358, Cass, X6-607, parents Jack X5-417 and Jace X5-798, Leather, X6-629, parents Ben X5-493 and Eva X5-766, Tinga, X6-616, parents Zack X5-599 and Ce-Ce X5-634, Adam, X6-430, parents Tinga X5-656 and Zane X5-204, Ben, X6-589, parents Krit X5-471 and Sly X5-701, Zero, X6-360, parents Jondy X5-210 and Biggs X5-511, and myself Rachel, CO of the unit, X6-473, parents Max X5-452 and Alec X5-494." Rachel finished and stopped at the end of the line.  
  
"These are our children?" Tinga asked.  
  
"Yeah, Manticore decided it would do a bit of genetic in breeding between the X5's when they made the X6's, even thought they have been mixed through scientist they are 100% your children, no tampering." Alec told them all before walking over to Rachel and giving her a big hug.  
  
Krit and Sly walked over to Ben, "so your our child?" she asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Ben answered back.  
  
"No, it's not ma'am, it's mum." Sly told him.  
  
"Yes mum." Ben said is sounded strange but oddly comforting saying those words, like now he belonged.  
  
Zane and Tinga were also with Adam, asking him questions getting to know him, all of a sudden Max heard gun fire outside the building. She instantly out the door with Rachel and Alec.  
  
Max got herself ready to fight what ever was out there, se opened the door and found Zack holding a gun surrounded by all the other 09er's,  
  
"I thought that would get your attention" Zack told her. (A/N: I know it's totally out of character for Zack but I wanted to get this in here.)  
  
Max ran up to him and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Zack!" she shouted when she had finished hugging him.  
  
"Hey sis, how are you?" he asked.  
  
"Fine, fine." She told him and looked around him to see that he'd brought the rest of Max's unit.  
  
Max suddenly leapt from Zack's arms and ran towards the others, hugging and kissing each and everyone of them before moving onto the next one, the other X5's had come out as well and were now either introducing themselves (Alec) or hugging each other like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Finally once everyone had finished hugging, kissing and talking everyone became quiet.  
  
"Max, it's lovely to see you and all but why are we here?" Zack asked, Max had forgotten all about the X6's.  
  
Max nodded, "Rachel!" she shouted, knowing that Rachel and Zero would come running, neither of them went anywhere without the other.  
  
Max walked over and stood next to Alec, he was stood next to Jondy and Biggs. Suddenly the door of the warehouse slammed open and Rachel ran out closely followed by zero, she stopped when she saw all the new X5's.  
  
"Mum, what's going on?" Rachel asked, knowing exactly what was going on but playing the part just as Max had told her.  
  
"It's okay honey, come here a second." Alec told her and she walked over to Max and Alec, zero had walked over to Jondy and Biggs and now stood between them.  
  
"Mum?" Zack echoed.  
  
Rachel now 'finally' gaining her confidence broke away from Max and Alec and walked over to Zack.  
  
"Are you C.O. of this unit?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Yeah, who are you?" Zack asked,  
  
"C.O. of X6-5 alpha team." Rachel answered,  
  
"What the hell is the X6-5 alpha team?" Zack asked confused.  
  
"Well sir, it's a group of X6's that." Rachel stopped when she felt Alec walk up behind her.  
  
"It's okay honey, you don't have to tell him, just go back to your mum and I'll explain okay?" Alec told her.  
  
"Yes dad." Rachel told him and walked back to where Max was stood, Max hoped that this would go the way they planned, otherwise the X6's wouldn't every know their parents.  
  
"Dad?" echoed Zack once again.  
  
"Yeah, Rachel is mine and Max's 17-year-old daughter." Alec told him.  
  
"What?" Zack stated, how could Max have a daughter with Alec, how could she have a 17-year-old daughter at all.  
  
"I think we have a lot of explaining to do but first I'd like you to meet someone." Alec told him and turned round and made two short whistles. Suddenly the door slammed open again and eight 16/17-year-old X6's ran out and lined up in front of Max, Jondy and Biggs, Zero and Rachel joined the ranks.  
  
"Let me introduce you to X6-5 alpha. The only X6's to be created purely from two X5 parents." Alec told him.  
  
"What are you saying, that these X6's are like our children?" Zack asked.  
  
"No Zack, these are our children." Alec told him and turned around, "Tinga!" Alec shouted, and a girl that looked just barley 17 walked towards him. Zack looked at her as if she were some high dangerous poison.  
  
"Yes Alec." Tinga answered.  
  
"Tinga, I'd like you to meet your dad, X5-599 aka Zack." Alec told them and stepped back to allow both father and daughter to fully look at each other.  
  
After half a minute of silence that seemed like an eternity to Max Tinga finally spoke, "Your bigger than in your pictures da. Zack." Tinga told him.  
  
Zack smiled, "Yeah a lot people say that." Zack stopped,  
  
Tinga smiled up at him, "Are you really my father?" she asked with a childlike innocence around her.  
  
"Yeah Tinga, I am your father." Zack told her. Tinga smiled and reached up to hug him. Zack took her into the hug and Max swore she could see Zack's eyes filling up with unshed tears.  
  
"Come and meet my cousin dad." Tinga told him, and she turned round and shouted, "Adam!" and young boy who look to be just before his 18th birthday ran up behind Tinga.  
  
"Hey Zack, I'm Adam, Zane and your Tinga's child." Adam told him as he ran up.  
  
"Nice to meet you Adam." Zack told him. He had always liked the name Adam.  
  
After that all the other X6's ran up to their own parents and introduced themselves, and then dragged one parent over to the other. Some surprises were made, some good, some bad, but all the X6's were welcomed into the gang.  
  
After everyone had met their own children and each other's children they all started to walk back into the warehouse, but one child was left there stood. Max told Alec and Rachel to go in and that she would be there in a minute.  
  
Max walked up to them, "Come on Leather, I know it's hard but your parents died in battle for the good of each one of us." Max told her, "Your parents were brave soldiers who risked their lives for their family, and unfortunately Manticore killed them." Max explained. Leather nodded and started to walk back into the warehouse with Leather.  
  
Just then they heard the sound of two motorbikes riding towards the warehouse,  
  
"There no one else to come is there?" Leather asked Max.  
  
Max shook her head, Leather reached under her shirt and brought out her AK- 47 gun and held in close to her chest like a lifeline.  
  
Max and Leather turned around slowly to see what the noise was.  
  
Two motorbikes pulled up, one green and one red both ninja's. The riders turned the engines off and walked over to the two females standing in front of the warehouse.  
  
Leather turned around and brought up her gun, "Take your helmets off now or I will shoot you." She said her voice giving the impression of more confidence then she was feeling.  
  
"She's defiantly yours." A voice from the green helmet said.  
  
"Yeah well she get's it from you." The red helmet said.  
  
"Yeah well." the green helmet stopped when they looked at Max,  
  
"Ben! Eva!" Max whispered not wanting to believe it.  
  
"Oh hell, she found us out." The red helmet teased.  
  
"Yeah well, it's your fault." The green helmet told them.  
  
"Yeah well, lets just take our helmets off." The red helmet told them and they proceed to undo the straps that held the helmet on their head, the person wearing the green helmet did the same.  
  
"Ben! Eva!" Max shouted as they took their helmets off and she ran towards them (again) but stopped before she got to them.  
  
"You're supposed to be dead." Max told them.  
  
"Yeah we know, but you don't think a bullet to the chest and a snapped neck would stop those guys at Manticore do you?" Eva told her as she walked towards her sister.  
  
Max shook her head. No. She turned round,  
  
"Alec, Rachel. Get your butts out here now." Max shouted before turning back to Eva and Ben.  
  
"I guess you know about Leather?" she asked,  
  
"Know her, she's been living with us for the past year." Ben told Max. Max looked at Leather,  
  
"You knew they were alive?" Max asked, getting angry  
  
"Yeah, but mum and dad told me that they would come soon so I wouldn't have to lie for long." Leather told her.  
  
"Why Ben?" she asked,  
  
"Well, I didn't think you would believe her even if she is my daughter." Ben confessed, Max thought about it and she knew in her heart of hearts that she wouldn't have believed Leather if she had told her.  
  
"No you're right, I wouldn't have believe her." Max confessed, just at that moment Alec and Rachel came blurring at full speed out of the warehouse to where they were standing, they stopped just before they got to Max.  
  
"Ben" Alec whispered, he thought Max had told him she had killed his twin, he didn't know who the person standing next to him was though.  
  
"Yeah my names Ben, who are you?" Ben asked, while he walked up to him, Max looked from one to the other, she could tell who was who by the clothes they were wearing but apart from that they looked the same.  
  
"I'm Alec, your twin." He stated clearly.  
  
"Twin?" Ben asked, he hadn't known about any twins.  
  
"Yeah they cloned our entire unit, I've met mine Sam. She's something else and has a killer left hook." Max told him. "Her designation was 453"  
  
"453, so that must mean you're..." Ben trailed off.  
  
"494" Alec told him, "Yeah, that's my designation don't wear it out." Alec told him.  
  
Ben smiled and nodded, "Good to see my clone has a sense of humour." Ben laughed.  
  
"Yeah, he does have one of those." Max agreed.  
  
"Come on, let's go inside and tell everyone." Eva told them.  
  
"Yeah lets." Max agreed and they all walked towards the warehouse, she had her family back together, all of them and she couldn't be happier. 


	23. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

The X6's Surprise Epilogue/Chapter 23  
  
"Hey Ben, could you pass me those chips please." Alec asked him,  
  
"Sure Alec." He said and tossed the bag over to him, but spinning it so when Alec caught it, it spilt all over him.  
  
"Ben!" Alec stated crossly,  
  
"Sorry buddy, you fall for it everytime." Ben told him.  
  
"Yeah well, I have my mind on other things at the moment." Alec told him, Ben nodded, and he knew Alec was thinking about Max. She was in the bedroom resting and talking to Jondy. Those two had become even closer since they both found out they were expecting. Alec and Biggs hadn't been the same since they found out.  
  
"What times the wedding tomorrow?" Ben asked,  
  
"3pm, so it just misses Max and Jondy's morning sickness." Alec told him.  
  
"Okay" Ben told him, he was glad Tinga and Zane were finally getting married, they had danced around long enough and now they were finally doing something about it. Adam had now gone off to college but he still came home every holiday he could but Ben had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't all because he wanted to see his parents, Ben knew that Adam and Tinga (X6) had been getting very close, but he wasn't going to spoil it for them, because he knew first hand what love could do.  
  
Alec was sat on the couch with Biggs in the middle and Ben on the other side, himself and Biggs kept looking at each other and then at Alec and Max's bedroom.  
  
"Do you think.?" Alec started  
  
"Should we.?" Biggs asked at the same time.  
  
Ben just laughed, "Go and she what your wife's are up to I know you want to!" Ben told them, Biggs and Alec were off the couch fasted than a speeding bullet and they were at the bedroom door before the commercial had finished.  
  
Ben laughed again, everything was good, no, and Ben shook his head. Everything was great!  
  
THE END 


End file.
